


The Partnership

by Ladybughanlen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 32,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybughanlen/pseuds/Ladybughanlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean falls under a Spell that takes his overprotectiveness to a dangerous level Sam does his best to ensure his lover survives the side-effects while Uncle Bobby, John, and Jody race for a cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This tale was written for Valerie who asked for a story where “the YED doesn't exist and Sam and Dean are not brothers”, the Boys “decide to become hunters and have been trained by their respective Father and Uncle”, “John and Bobby gave them their blessings”, and Dean is cursed by a dangerous Spell book that makes him over-the-top protective of Sam.

“Hey Uncle Bobby.”  Sam nods his head toward the road.  “There’s a car coming.”    

Bobby Singer looks around the hood of the mini-van they’re working on and squints at the county road.  He can barely make out the shape of a car in the distance.  The kid has eyes like a hawk. 

“What color is it?”  Bobby asks.  

“Black.”  Sam flicks a glance that way.  “I think it’s a Chevy Impala.  There’s a Black truck too.”

Bobby doesn’t doubt Sam’s observation in the slightest.  The kid is always watching and listening.  All he has to do is point out or say something once and Sam has it locked in that big brain of his forever.

The kid has always been solemn and quiet with those big brown eyes wide open and taking everything in.  It used to freak Bobby out a little when Sam was a youngster, but these days he can appreciate a sharp set of eyes and a cool head.  Sam misses nothing and Bobby’s come to rely on that more than he probably should. 

“If it’s an Impala it’s the Winchester’s boy Dean and that’s his Dad John in the truck.”

“Cool car.”  Sam says.

“Yep.”  Bobby agrees.  He stops working the on the engine and gives Sam a look.  “There are two things John Winchester is very good at...Hunting and keeping those vehicles in perfect shape.”

Sam frowns.  “What about his son?”

Bobby nods approvingly.  “Good question.”  

He’s known John and Dean a long time.  He respects John and even likes him a little bit, but Bobby adores Dean.  There’s just something about the boy that tugs at his heart.  Always has been.

“John’s an ex-Marine.”  Bobby tells Sam.  “He’s a good man and there’s no doubt in my mind he loves that boy, but…”  He shrugs.  “He treats Dean more like a soldier than a Son.”

Sam watches the Winchesters approach with a thoughtful look.  “Is his Mom dead too?”

Bobby winces.  He’s sister was a troubled women.  He knows Sam loved his Mom very much, just as Bobby’d loved his Sister, but they’re both honest enough to admit she’s better off now that she’s finally at peace. 

“Ya.”  Bobby wipes his hands on a towel.  “She was killed by a Demon when Dean was four.”

“Really?” 

“They’ve been on the road since.”  Bobby sighs.  “I’d bet Dean hasn’t spent more than a six months in one place.” 

Sam shakes his head.  “That sucks.” 

Bobby couldn’t agree more.  He’d never met Mary, but Dean talks about her with total reverence.  

John on the other hand carries Mary’s death like a weight on his shoulders. 

When Bobby’d lost his own wife he’d spent a year or two at the bottom of a bottle, but he’d pulled himself out of it and now that Sam was in his life full-time he can’t imagine letting himself get buried like that again.  He’s always thought John needed to pull himself together too, if not for himself then for Dean at least.  The boy deserved a more from his father.   

“I guess you two have a lot in common.”

Sam shrugs and ducks his head.  

Bobby gets back to work on the engine.  He knows that Sam needs his space after losing his Mom just a few months ago so he doesn’t push.  He does worry though.  The boy has been here for a while now and has no friends.  Not one.    

“Dean’s a little brash.”  Bobby goes on.  “He can be a real Smartass too.”  He chuckles and shakes his head.  “There’s always something coming out of that kid’s mouth.”

Sam raises an eyebrow.    

“He’s also loyal and has a huge heart.”  Bobby says.  “He’s smarter then he lets on and he’s already one Hell of a Hunter.”

“How old is he?”

“19…I think.”

Sam frowns. 

“You could do worse for a friend.”  Bobby says pointedly.  

Sam gives him a skeptical look and sighs.  “I’ll try Uncle Bobby.”

“Good.”  Bobby smiles.  He shoots Sam a grin.  “He’s handsome as the Devil too.”  

“Come on Uncle Bobby.”  Sam blushes.  “Just because you know I’m Gay doesn’t mean you can set me up.”

“I ain’t setting you up boy.”  Bobby grins.  “I’m just saying he’s cute is all.”

Sam rolls his eyes.

“I just wanted you to be informed.”  Bobby chuckles.  “You know.  Eyes wide open and all that.”

Sam huffs and turns to watch the Impala pull up to the house. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam picks at his diner.  

“So…”  Bobby clears his throat.  “Did you have a good Birthday?”

Sam peeks out from under his floppy hair and shrugs.

“You sure you don’t want to have a few friends over?”  Bobby asks.  “There’s still time to order out for pizza or something.”

“It’s okay Uncle Bobby.”  Sam shakes his head.  “I’m fine.”

Bobby huffs and rolls his eyes.  

Sam’s always been a quiet kid, but he’s never been particularly angsty and Bobby has appreciated the Hell out of that.  Today something is obviously wearing on him though.  He’s been down in the dumps all afternoon.  

“You could take the Bronco for a spin.”  Bobby suggests.  

They’d been fixing it up for the last two years and Sam had passed his driver’s license test this afternoon.  

Sam shrugs again and moves the steak and potatoes around his plate.  

Bobby takes a swig of Beer and adjusts his hat.  Clearly there’s only one thing that’s going to put a smile on his Nephew’s face today and it’s starting to look like that may not happen.  He sniffs and goes back to eating his steak.  

The Kitchen remains quiet until Sam’s phone buzzes and they both jump.  

Sam fumbles the phone out of his pocket and flips it open. 

Bobby doesn’t have to ask who the message is from.  The broad grin the stretches across Sam’s face tells him everything he needs to know.  He blows out a relieved sigh.

Sam’s fingers fly over the keys.  He snaps his phone shut and jumps to his feet.  He leaves his half finished meal on the table and takes off up the stairs.  

Bobby grins and shakes his head.  He sets the rest of his meal aside, gets up, and goes to the fridge.  He pulls out the spare steak he bought just in case.  He heats up the grill and slaps the meat down to sear.  

He’s flipping the steak when he hears a car coming down the driveway.  He turns from the stove in time to see Sam flying down the stairs.

“Don’t break your Damn neck!”  Bobby shouts.  “I’m not in the mood for the ER.”

If Sam hears him he doesn’t show it.  He races past the Kitchen and out the front door.  

Bobby chuckles and wipes his hands.  He follows Sam out onto the front porch.

Sam waits impatiently at the top of the steps.  His hands stuffed into the front pockets of his jeans.  His eyes searching for a view of the driver.

Bobby leans against the rail and waits.  

The Impala rumbles to a stop and Dean climbs out.

“Dean!”  Sam bounds down the steps.

“Hey Sammy!”  Dean grins and gathers him up in a fierce hug.  

Sam squeezes Dean back.

Bobby huffs a breath.  He is not having a Chick-Flick moment.  No way.

Sam pulls back and punches Dean in the shoulder.  “I thought you weren’t going to make it.”

“And miss your Birthday?”  Dean gives him a playful shove.  “Give me some credit man.”

“It’s really good to see you.”  Sam blushes and drops his eyes.  “Are you okay?”

“Ya Sammy.”  Dean blushes in return.  “I’m good.”

Bobby rolls his eyes.  “If you two Idjits are done making goo-goo eyes at each other you had better get settled in the house.”  

“Shut-up Bobby.”  Dean grumbles and turns to grab his bag from the back seat.  

“Come on Dean.”  Sam shoots Bobby a grin.  “There’s a steak on the grill for you.”

“Sounds great!”  Dean claps Sam on the back.  “I’m starving.”

Bobby holds the door as the boys brush past.    

They’re already lost in their own world, heads bowed together, and shoulders bumping.  

Bobby goes back to the Kitchen to check on the steak and set a third place at the table.  He hears a thump and laughter from upstairs and he shakes his head.  He doesn’t want to think about what might be going on up there.  He doesn’t think Sam and Dean are lovers yet, but they’re probably pretty Damn close.  

He sighs.  It’s time to have that chat with Dean.  It’s not that he doesn’t trust the boy.  He does.  He just needs to know that Dean has his head on straight when it comes to Sam. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby pushes the screen door open and sticks his head out.

Dean and Sam are curled up on the back porch swing.  

Bobby can’t help but smile.  “Aren’t you two adorable.” 

“Stop your grinning Old Man.”  Dean huffs.  “Damn kid thinks I’m his personal Teddy Bear.”

Bobby snorts.

“Come on Sammy.”  Dean prods the younger man.  “It’s time for bed.”

“I’m fine.”  Sam sighs.

“Well I’m not.”  Dean chuckles.  “I’ve got to take a leak and you’re squashing my bladder man.”

Sam lifts his head and yawns.  “Sorry.”  He wipes his face and shuffles past Bobby into the house.

Dean stands, stretches, and turns to Bobby.  “Is it time for the talk?”

Bobby sighs and plops down on the rickety old rocker he likes to use sometimes to watch the stars.

Dean frowns, but plops back down on the swing.

“I suppose you think you know what I’m about to say.”  Bobby flicks a glance at Dean.  “But, I ain’t going to tell you to stay away from Sam.”

Dean raises an eyebrow.

“This ain’t Shakespeare…”  Bobby jabs a finger at Dean.  “And you ain’t no Romeo.”

Dean smirks.  

Bobby waves him off.  “There’s clearly no point in making you both miserable.”  He adjusts his hat.  “I just wanted to remind you to be careful Son.” 

Dean chuckles and leans back.  “I’m always careful Bobby.” 

“Sam is too Damn smart for both of us.”  Bobby growls.  “I trust him to do what’s best, but…”  He sighs and rubs his face.  “I’m worried you might get left behind boy.”

“Don’t you think I know that Bobby?”  Dean sighs.  “Sammy’s amazing and he can be anything he wants.”  He looks at Bobby.  “Don’t think I don’t know that he might look for…”  He grimaces.  “Someone other than me someday.”

Bobby heaves a sigh.  “It’s good you know that.” 

“Bobby.”  Dean sits forward.  “Sammy and I have…”  

“Spare me the details boy!”     

“Jesus Bobby!”  Dean flushes beet red.  “He’s just a kid.”

“I know!”

“We haven’t done anything.”  Dean growls.  

“Huh.”  Bobby grunts in surprise.  

Dean throws himself back in the seat.  “We’re not going to do anything until he’s…”  He rubs the back of his neck.  “Until he’s ready.  Okay?”

“That’s good to know.”  Bobby says.  “Just…”  He adjusts his hat again.  “I know how things go when you’re young and in love and you two…”  

“Oh God.”  Dean drops his face into his hands.  “Bobby stop.”  He sighs.  “I do not need the safe sex lecture and for the record…”  He gives Bobby a look.  “I haven’t been with anyone else for a really long time.”

Bobby shifts uncomfortably.  This is not how this conversation was supposed to go.

“I know I flirt a lot.”  Dean flashes a cocky grin.  “What can I say?  The ladies love me.” 

Bobby blinks. 

“But, Bobby I’m not that guy anymore.”  Dean gives him a sober look.  “I used to slut it up because…”  He throws his hands up.  “Why not?  I’ve got no ties.  No reason to be loyal to anyone.”  He sighs heavily.  “But that changed.  Okay?”  He smiles bemused.  “I don’t even know when.  It just did and now if there’s any chance for something real with Sammy I’ll…”  He shrugs.  “I’m not going to screw that up.”

Bobby looks at Dean for a long moment.  He loves both of these boys more then he can say.  “Fair enough.”  He finally says.  “You two are all I have.”  He looks at Dean.  “Don’t make me lose either one of you.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby looks over the heads of the crowd and scans the parking lot.  He frowns and turns to the stage.  His Nephew is in the front row busy looking at everything and nothing at the same time.   

Bobby sighs and checks his watch.  The show is about to start. 

A few minutes later the Principal takes the stage and the crowd quiets.  She steps up to the podium and introduces the Middle School student choir.  

The young kids crowd forward and smile nervously at the audience.  

The Principal asks everyone to stand for the National Anthem and the crowd shuffles to it’s feet. 

Under the painfully high pitched line about rockets Bobby hears the low rumble of the Impala and blows out a relieved breath.  He looks at Sam and the Damn kid is grinning like a maniac.

Bobby snorts and earns a glare from the dowdy woman to his left.  He flashes her a grin and waits for the Anthem to come to a close.

The crowd claps politely for the young singers and everyone quickly finds their seats.

Bobby remains standing just long enough to catch Dean’s eye and wave him over.  

Dean waves and hurries toward him.  He makes his way between the packed rows of parents and family with surprisingly little difficulty.  That easy smile and casual charm works wonders.

Bobby rolls his eyes.  

Dean eventually arrives and plops down in the chair Bobby saved for him.

“Jesus Christ boy!”  Bobby grumps.  “Nothing like pushing it to the last minute.”

“It’s good to see you too Bobby.”  Dean huffs.  

“Well?”

“I got here are soon as I could.”

“Bullshit.”  Bobby fires back.  “I know your Old Man had you wrapped up in some Hunt.”

“I couldn’t let him handle a Va…”

Bobby elbows him in the gut.

Dean flushes and glares. 

“He could have called anyone else.”  Bobby notes.  “Hell I gave him three other names of guys willing to help out.”

“John is…”  Dean shrugs.  “John.  I’m here so just let it go.” 

Sam grins and waves.

Dean grins back and returns the wave. 

“Fine.”  Bobby grumps and bumps Dean’s shoulder.  “You okay?”

“Ya.”  Dean sighs.  “Just beat.  I had to drive two days straight to get here on time.”

“Well he never doubted you.”  Bobby nods toward Sam who hasn’t taken his eyes off Dean for a second.  

“Did he make it?”

“Valedictorian?”  Bobby snorts.  “Of course.”

Dean chuckles and shakes his head.  “God he’s such a Nerd.” 

Sam frowns and crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Now look what you’ve done.”  Bobby teases.  “You hurt his tender feelings.  You might have to pay for that.”  

“Na.”  Dean grins and wags his eyebrows at Sam. 

Sam blushes and ducks his head, but he can’t hide a smile.  

“Knock it off.”  Bobby chuckles.  “His speech is up next and he doesn’t need your Crap before his big moment.”

“If I didn’t give him any Crap he’d wonder what was wrong.”  Dean says matter-of-fact.  He smiles at Sam and gives him two-thumbs-up.

Sam shakes his head and waves him off.

The Principal makes the introduction and Bobby sits up in his seat for Sam’s speech.  

Dean leans forward and hangs on every word.  

Sam’s speech is smart and funny and Bobby is so Damn proud.  He sniffs and wipes his eyes.

For once Dean doesn’t say a word.

When Sam is finished they cheer the loudest.  

Bobby leans back and shifts in the uncomfortable chair.  “These Damn things are torture devices.”

“Don’t I know it.”  Dean grumbles in agreement.  “Speaking of…”  He reaches up and loosens his tie.  “How come I had to wear a suit?”

“Because that’s what you do Son.”  

“This wouldn’t be so bad if your last name didn’t start with an ’S’ you know.”

“Quit your bitching.”  Bobby grunts.  “We’d have sat through yours Mr. ‘W’.”

Dean snorts.  “It’s a good thing I got my GED then.” 

“Samuel Singer…”  The Principal finally announces.  “Your Valedictorian!” 

Dean jumps to his feet.  “Way to go Sammy!”  

Bobby joins him to whistle and cheer.

Sam crosses the stage, takes his diploma, and turns with a broad smile.  He stands up tall, squares his shoulders, and blows a kiss.  

The crowd murmurs and turns to look in curiosity. 

Bobby chuckles. “That better not be for me.”  

Dean blushes brightly, but gives the crowd a charming smile and a little bow.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Bobby clears his throat.  “Alright you two.”  

They ignore him, too wrapped up in each other to care.

Bobby sighs and gives them both an easy shove.  “Break it up!”

The reluctantly separate, their faces flushed, and their lips red and swollen.

Bobby blushes and has to look away for a second. 

Sam sags into Dean and buries his face in his neck.  “I missed you so much.”

“Shit Sammy.”  Dean mumbles.  “Me too.”

“Alright if you two girls are done with you’re little moment?”  Bobby pulls a camera out of his jacket pocket and waves it around.  “I’d like to get a ‘G’ rated picture if you don’t mind.”

Dean wraps an arm around Sam’s waist.  

They smile as Bobby snaps a photo.  

“Hey boys!”  Jodi Mills calls out and comes toward them.  “Let me get one of all of you.”

“Hey Jodi.”  Bobby blushes.  “I mean…”  He stammers.  “How are you Sheriff?”

“Good enough.”  Jodi smiles and takes the camera from Bobby’s suddenly sweaty hand.  “Now get together.  You don’t want to miss this moment with the Valedictorian.” 

The boys grab Bobby by the arms and stuff him in between them.

Bobby reaches up to adjust his hat before he remembers that he’s not wearing one today.  Flustered he fiddles with his tie and tries not to squirm.  

“Don’t worry.”  Jody peers over the camera with teasing grin.  “You look handsome.”

“Jesus woman…”  Bobby grumbles, but smiles when she tells them to.

“Great!”  Jody hands the camera back.  “Congratulations Sam.”

“Thanks Sheriff.”  Sam shakes her hand.

“You staying for a while this time Dean?”  Jody asks.

“Yep.”  Dean confirms.

“Good.  Then I’ll catch up with you boys later.”  Jody claps Bobby on the shoulder and gives Sam and Dean a fond smile.  “You two enjoy yourselves, but no too much.  You hear?”

“Yes Ma’am!”  They call after her.

“Damn it Bobby.”  Sam steps close and punches him in the arm when Jodi disappears into the crowd.  “What’s the matter with you?”

“What!?”  Bobby crosses his arms defensively.

“You don’t see her offering to take pictures of anybody else do you?”  Dean rolls his eyes.  “She was totally fishing for an invite to the graduation party or something.”

“You two stay out of my love life.”  Bobby glares at them both.  “And there ain’t no Damn graduation party.”

Dean blinks in surprise and Sam looks a little hurt.

Bobby huffs, stuffs the camera back into one pocket, and pulls a key card out of  the other.  He slaps it into Sam’s hand.  “Congratulations!”  

“Uncle Bobby…?” 

Bobby waves him off.  “I got you a suite so there’s plenty of room for…”  He clears his throat.  “Whatever sleeping arrangements you decide on.”

Sam gapes at him.  

Dean clears his throat and takes Sam’s hand. 

“That’s what I thought.”  Bobby says matter-of-fact.  “It’s all paid for including breakfast and a dinner for two at that fancy Italian place in the lobby.  You get whatever you want okay?  That means room service too.”

Dean shakes his head.  “Bobby that’s too mu…”  

“No.”  Sam says softly.  He drops Dean’s hand and grabs Bobby up in a tight hug.  “It’s perfect.  Thanks Uncle Bobby.”

“No problem boy.”  Bobby’s throat constricts a little.  Damn kid it too much sometimes.  “You deserve it and if I don’t say it enough I’m proud of you Sam.”  He looks at Dean.  “Proud of you both.”

Sam nods and steps back.  

Dean snakes an arm around Sam’s waist again.  “Thanks Bobby.”

“I’m just glad you showed up.”  Bobby pokes a finger at Dean.  “That place doesn’t do refunds.”

“I didn’t plan to be gone so long.”  Dean admits and tightens his hold on Sam.  “I’m sorry.” 

“I know.”  Sam kisses him lightly.  “He’s your Dad.  We get it.”

“I know you do Sam, but…”  Dean pulls back.  “I’m done.”

Sam frowns in confusion.

“What are you saying boy?”  Bobby can’t help but ask.

“I just finished my last Hunt with John.”  Dean says in a rush. 

Bobby sucks in a breath.  “A Winchester calling it quits?”  He can’t quite believe it.  “That just doesn’t sit right.”    

“Dean?”  Sam whispers and touches his cheek reverently.  “You don’t mean that.”

“Sam.”  Dean licks his lips.  “You know I’d never lie to you.  Right?”

“Right.”  Sam agrees.

“Well…”  Dean clears his throat.  “I thought about things…about us…”  He takes Sam’s hands and laces their fingers together.  “I want us to be partners.” 

Sam sucks in a breath and nods.

“Finding the Demon that got Mom was always Dad’s mission.”  Dean says.  “Not mine.” 

“Damn right.”  Bobby grumbles.  “I’ve been wanting to hear you say that for years.  Was he pissed?” 

“Nope.”  Dean shakes his head.  “I kind of expected a blow-out, but…”  He shrugs.  “He was surprisingly cool about it.”

Sam shakes his head in disbelief.  “No Shit?” 

“Dad said he knew this day had been coming for a while.”  Dean tells them.  “And that he was happy for me.” 

Bobby grunts in surprise.

Dean crosses his arms defensively.  “I know you guys only see him as a Hunter, but he’s still my Dad and believe it or not he wants what’s best for me.”

“Hell.”  Bobby drops his eyes.  “Sorry Son.”

“It doesn’t matter Bobby.”  Dean reassures.  “John’s got a pretty thick set of armor and if it means anything you’re one of the only people he considers a friend.”

Bobby shakes his head.  He’ll have to rethink his opinion of John Winchester.  He owes the man that much. 

“I was getting distracted on the job and it wasn’t safe for either of us.”  Dean confesses.  “I had to tell him how I felt.” 

“Just like that?”  Sam is clearly dumbfounded.

“Ya.”  Dean nods.  “He told me to be careful and…”  He smiles shyly at Sam.  “To take good care of you.” 

Sam grins and pulls Dean in close.  

“I want you to be a part of…of…”  Dean swallows hard and takes a steadying breath.  “Everything.  With you.”  He shuffles his feet.  “You can go to school or whatever.  Anything you want.” 

Sam looks at Bobby.

“Well Hell.”  Bobby rubs a hand over his beard.  “I know I’m supposed to steer you toward College, but don’t expect me to argue with you if you want to Hunt.”  

“Really?” 

“Look.”  Bobby says.  “I know you could make something of yourself.  You both could, but Damn if you two can’t do more good out there on the road.”  He sighs and gives them a level look.  “As long as you look out for each other and don’t take unnecessary risks you’ve got my support.”

Dean grins broadly.  “Hunting things, saving people.” 

Sam grins back.  “It works for me.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

“This is amazing!”  Sam bounces on the balls of his feet in excitement.  

“Chill.”  Dean snorts.  “It’s just a Hotel Sam.”

“It’s not the Hotel Dean.”  Sam slides his hand around Dean’s hip and pulls him close.  He bends and whispers into his ear.  “It’s today.”  He plants a soft kiss under Dean’s ear.  “It’s you.”  

Dean gasps and presses closer.  

“We’re finally together.”  Sam mumbles against Dean’s overheated skin.  “Just us.  No school.  No Hunts.  No demands.”  

“Jesus Sammy.”  Dean sucks in a breath and reluctantly pulls away.  “Let’s get to our room before someone sees this…”  He waves a hand toward the tented front of his suit trousers. 

“You’ve got an incredibly hot younger man in your arms.”  Sam chuckles low and slides a hand down to squeeze Dean’s cock.  “They’ll understand.”

“You’re going to pay for that.”  Dean swats his hand and steers them toward the elevator.  “Besides I’m clearly a distinguished gentleman that you and your Lolita like ways are trying to corrupt.”

Sam laughs and punches the up arrow.

Dean can barely contain himself in the elevator.  He wants to shove Sam against the wall and devour him.  He licks his lips and stuffs his hands into his pockets before he does just that. 

Sam grins and leans back.  He pushes his chest out and cants his hips.  

Dean can’t help but eye the delicious looking bulge at the front of his slacks.  

Sam smirks.

“Stop it.”  Dean huffs. “Fucking tease.” 

“Come on Dean.”  Sam prods.  “I’ve been waiting for you to touch me for two years!”  

“You were underage.”  Dean growls and glares up at the mirrored ceiling.  “Someone has to be the responsible party.”

“No deflowering of virgins?”  Sam teases.

“Exactly.”  Dean refuses to take the bait.  He’s been steadfastly resisting Sam attempts at seduction for a while now and there’s no way he’s going to ruin this night with a clumsy grope in a semi-public place.  “Sam your first time is going to be they way it should be.  Okay?”

“I know Dean.”  Sam sighs.  “Plenty of time, plenty of room, and plenty of privacy.”  

“Right.”  Dean crosses his arms in defense.

“Fine.”  Sam pouts.  “I just…I know what I want and I’m tired of waiting.”

“I know Sammy.”  Dean turns to look at Sam.  “I just…I couldn’t be the man I wanted to be for you.  Not then.” 

Sam swallows hard and nods.  “I know you’ve been pulled in both directions.”  

Dean drops his eyes and reaches for Sam’s hand.  He drags him into his arms.  “I couldn’t take what you offered before.”  He brushes his lips against Sam’s.  “But, now we’re both free.”

Sam doesn’t reply.  Instead he flicks his tongue and wets Dean’s lips.  

Dean shivers.

“Is it okay if what I want…”  Sam bends down and nips at the sensitive flesh of Dean’s neck.  “Right now.”  He sucks the spot.  “Most of all.”  He thrusts his hips forward and presses their hard cocks together.  “Is to finally…”  

Dean groans.  

“Be your lover?”  Sam sucks an earlobe into his mouth.  “Please…”

“Shit.”  Dean thumps his head back against the wall.  It takes all of his willpower to push Sam away.  “Bobby went to a lot of trouble.”  He gulps for air.  “To give us a nice weekend in this fancy place…”  

Sam just looks at him.  Pupils blown.  

Dean sucks in a steadying breath and brushes a shaking hand over Sam’s arousal.  

Sam gasps and moans.  

“So…”  Dean rubs Sam’s cock.  “I guess we better not waste the opportunity.”

The elevator door dings and Dean practically drags Sam out and across the hall.  He stuffs the key card into the door lock and shoves Sam into the room.  

Sam stumbles over the threshold and whirls around.  Face flushed.  Chest heaving.  

Dean freezes in the doorway.  He can’t decide what he wants more.  To drop to his knees, yank Sam’s trousers to the floor, and bury his face in that warm welcoming scent or bend Sam over the nearest available surface.  He breaks out in a sweat.  

Sam grins and reaches for his tie.  

Dean jerks out of his stupor and steps forward.  He kicks the door closed behind him and drops their overnight bag onto the floor.  He stalks forward.  

Sam gulps and jerks at his tie.

Dean grins and lays a hand on Sam’s chest.  “Nervous?”

“Fuck yes.”  Sam blurts out.

Dean can feel his heart pounding.  “We can wait Sammy.”  

“No Damn it!”  Sam growls.  “I’m ready.”

Dean captures his lips and plunges his tongue inside.  

Sam melts under the onslaught. 

Dean slides his hand down the back of Sam’s trousers and squeezes.

Sam moans and spreads his legs.

Dean slides a finger between Sam’s cheeks and strokes his center. 

Sam grabs at Dean’s hips and grinds their cocks together.  

They both groan and push for more friction.

“What do you want?”  Dean kisses and licks his way down Sam’s long throat. 

Sam shudders and pushes back against Dean’s exploring finger.

“I thought so.”  Dean chuckles and caresses Sam’s pucker. 

Sam slides his hands down to Dean’s ass and scoops him up.  

“Son-of-a-Bitch!”  Dean yanks his hand from Sam’s pants and throws his arms around Sam’s shoulders before they fall over.  He squeezes his legs tightly around Sam’s narrow waist and hangs on. 

Sam chuckles and hefts Dean’s weight.  He strides into the bedroom and flops them onto the King sized bed.  He rolls them over and grins up at Dean.

Dean settles over Sam’s hips and braces himself with hands spread wide on his chest.

“You aren’t the only one who’s dreamed about this you know.”  Dean mumbles.  “It’s been me and my hand for a long time.”

“Good.”  Sam says and thrusts up.  “Because I’m a possessive Bastard.”

Dean blinks and looks down at the incredible man.  He swallows hard against the swell of emotions he’s spent his whole life learning to keep in check.  “I love you.”  He blurts. 

Sam’s eyes flash and he stills.  

“I do Sam.”  Dean insists.  “So much.” 

“I’ve never doubted it.”  Sam swears.  “I love you too Dean.”

Dean grins.

“I’m glad we got that sorted out.”  Sam rolls his hips and gives Dean an impossibly sexy smirk.  “Now…quit babbling and Fuck me.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

“Dean!”  Sam whispers.  It’s the first time they’ve been home since he graduated.  “We’re trying to sneak in.”

“It’s not my fault Bobby rearranged.”  Dean grumps and rubs his shin. 

Sam muffles a laugh and reaches out for his lover’s hand.  

They’ve been on the road almost non-stop and it’s been fantastic.  Life with Dean was everything he imagined and more.  He couldn’t be happier. 

Sam leads them down the pitch black hallway to the bottom of the stairs.  

They’re about to start the climb when a distinctive sound makes them both freeze.  

“Shit!”  Dean shouts and throws his hands into the air.  “They’ve got the drop on us!” 

“Oh no!”  Sam gasps.

“It must have been that woman…”  Dean grumbles.  “In Tangiers.”

“The one with the wooden leg?”  Sam deadpans.  “I warned you about her.”

Dean heaves a sigh.  “I guess we’re done for.”  

“I’ll always love you Pooky.”

“Right back at you Snookums.”

There’s a snort of laughter and the hallway light snaps on.  “It’s a Damn good thing I know you two Idjits in the dark.” 

Sam grins.  “It’s good to see you too Jody.” 

“I could have just peppered your prats with Rock Salt you know.”  Jody scolds.

“Ehh…”  Dean waves her off.  “We knew it was you.” 

Jody frowns.  “How?”

Sam laughs.  “Bobby would have shot first and asked questions later.”  

“What can I say?”  Jody carefully sets the shotgun aside.  “Maybe next time.”

“Next time?”  Sam raises an eyebrow.  “You living here now?” 

“You boys got a problem with that?”

“Nope.”  Dean shakes his head.  “It’s about time he made a move.”

Jody crosses her arms in challenge.  “What makes you think he made the move?” 

Sam chuckles.  “Well good for you.”   

Jody rolls her eyes.  “Get over here and give me a hug.”  She gives them both a tight squeeze.  “It’s Damn good to see you boys.”

“Where is the old grump anyway?”  Sam asks.  

He’s anxious to see his Uncle.  It’s the longest they’ve been apart since his Mom died.  He misses Bobby badly.

“He’s out on a Hunt.”  Jody replies.  “He’d have sent someone else if he’d known you boys were going to be here this morning.” 

“Anything we can help with?”  Dean offers.  

Sam nods his support even though they’ve driven through the night to get here.  “We can head out right now if he needs us.”

Jody shakes her head.  “Garth is with him.”  

“Garth!”  Dean grimaces.  “Are you sure Bobby doesn’t need us?”

“Yes.”  Jody laughs.  “It’s just a Poltergeist and a pretty harmless one at that.”  She waves a hand toward the Kitchen and herds them back down the hallway.  “It’s been hiding Christmas presents and people in their own chimneys.”

Dean snorts.  “What’s the Hell’s the point in that?”

“Who knows?”  Jody shrugs and gets the coffee started.  “Poltergeists are weirder then most things that go bump in the night.”

“I ran into one down in Texas once.”  Dean takes a seat at the table.  “It liked to lock people in the closet and charge the metal door knobs so they’d get zapped when they tried to get out.” 

Sam frowns.  “Were you by yourself?” 

“Ya.”  Dean nods.  “Dad had some lead he wanted to check out so I took care of it.”  He smiles wistfully.  “It was right after he gave me Baby.”

“You were only 16?”  

“15.”  Dean clarifies.  “What?”  

“Nothing.”  Sam mumbles.  He knows that Dean has been Hunting on his own off and on since before they met, but hates to think about his lover out there alone.  He reaches over and pulls Dean into a kiss.

“What’s that for?”  Dean sighs and tucks himself under Sam’s arm.

“You figure it out.” 

Dean rolls his eyes and turns to Jody.  “Are you sure Bobby’s okay out there?” 

“Garth is a solid Hunter.”  Jody says over her shoulder.  

Dean snorts.

Jody gives them a stern look.  “Not everyone can be as badass as you two.”

“True.”  Dean flashes a cocky grin. 

“Zip it up Dean.”  Sam punches him in the shoulder.  “You’re ego is showing.” 

Dean wags his eyebrows.  “You love it.” 

Sam rolls his eyes.  “Do you think Uncle Bobby will be back today?”

“He was planning on it.”  Jody replies.  

“Good.”  Sam says. 

Jody raises an eyebrow.  “Something up?”  

Sam flicks a glance at Dean.  

Dean clears his throat.  “My Dad said he might stop by.”

“And?”  Jody asks.

“Well…”  Dean rubs the back of his neck.

“Why would I be worried about your Dad Dean?”  Jody tilts her head and gives him an expectant look.

“He’s not always good company.”  Dean says.  “Especially around the holidays.”

Jody frowns.  “So why’s he dropping by?”  

“When we split up we promised to get together every couple of months and we’re due.”  Dean explains.  “He wants to get to know Sam and there’s not much on the Hunting horizon.”

Jody yawns and pours a cup of coffee.  “Bobby’s says it’s too quiet out there.”

“What do you think?”  Sam asks.  

“Dad can stay in a Motel.”  Dean offers.  

“No.”  Jody shakes her head.  “He’s welcome for as long as he wants to stay.”  She grins.  “If he gets out of hand I’ll just dump him in the Drunk Tank.”

Dean shrugs.  “That should do it.”

“It’s a deal then.”  Jody passes them their coffee.  “So what did you two get Bobby for Christmas?”

 


	8. Chapter 8

John Winchester leans back and surveys the table.  A short while ago it had been piled high with every kind of home cooked holiday fare imaginable.  Now the Turkey has been picked clean and the only recognizable items left are the vegetables.  

He takes a swig of his beer and looks around the room.

Sam and Dean are tucked together on their side of the too small table.  They look relaxed and comfortable.  He smiles at them.

Sam smiles back.

Dean simply raises an eyebrow.

John shakes his head.  He still can’t believe his Son gave up hunting and found himself someone to settle down with.  He never could have predicted that. 

He clears his throat and turns to Jody.  “The food is wonderful.” 

John hadn’t been too sure about dropping in.  He knows Bobby doesn’t care, but he’s aware Jody doesn’t like him all that much.  She hasn’t been openly hostile and that’s a relief, but there’s no getting around that fact that the last time they’d met she’d thrown him into the Drunk Tank for finishing a fight at the local watering hole. 

Jody smiles politely.  “Glad you could be here John.”  

John raises an eyebrow and glances at Bobby.  

Bobby grins.  

“Well…”  John grins back.  “Thanks for taking me in at the last minute.”  

Bobby gives him a look.  “You’ll always have a place here John.”

“You’ve been a good friend Bobby.”  John says honestly.  “Thanks.”  

Bobby blinks and stares at him.  

John goes back to his pie.  He hadn’t planned on being here for the Holiday, but he hadn’t planned on a lot of things lately.  Dean’s little bombshell about quitting Hunting had forced him to reevaluate his own life and for the first time since Mary died John had discovered that he wanted more then a Hunter’s life on the road and a revenge he may never find.  That unexpected realization had been surprising to say the least.

John looks around the table again and takes a deep breath.  It’s now or never.  “I’m retiring.”

Dean drops his fork.  “What!?” 

“Retiring.”  John enunciates carefully.  “I figure you know the meaning of the word.”

“I know what it means Dad.”  Dean grinds out.  “I just don’t get it.” 

“I’m done Hunting.”  John replies.

“Why?”  Dean demands. 

“For the same reasons you are.”  John leans forward and points at Sam.  “I met someone.”

Dean sits back and throws his hands into the air. 

“Hey.”  John grumbles.  “A little support would be nice.”

“Come on Dad.”  Dean grumbles and shifts around in his chair. 

John frowns.  He’d thought that Dean would be happy for him.  He can’t figure out what the Hell he just did wrong. 

Sam puts a hand on Dean’s shoulder and he stills.  “Congratulations John.” 

“I think it’s great!”  Jody stands abruptly.  She grabs the coffee and fills everyone’s cups.  “Tell us about her.” 

“We met a couple of years ago.”  John says matter-of-fact.  “I was working a Hunt over in Minnesota.”  He sips the coffee.  “Ended up in the ER.”

Dean frowns.  “Bad?”

“No.”  John says.  “Just a few stitches.”

“Why didn’t you call me?”  Dean demands to know. 

“You were up here for a Sam thing.”  John points out.

Dean flushes.

Sam shoots John a glare. 

“It was no big deal.”  John says quickly.  

“I’d have come and patched you up.”  Dean grumbles and picks at his pie.

John shrugs.  “I’d have stitched it up myself, but one of the gashes was in my lower back and I couldn’t get to it.”  He takes another sip of coffee.  “Anyway, the Nurse and I kind of hit it off.”

Dean huffs and rolls his eyes.

John ignores him.  “Her name is Kate Milligan and we’ve been seeing each other off and on since then and…”  He gives them a bemused smile.  “She’s asked me to stop traveling.”

Jody gives him an encouragingly smile. 

John gives her a grateful smile.  “I got hired as a Mechanic.”  He says and watches Dean closely.  “It has health benefits and everything.”

Dean shrugs. 

“She’s got a Son named Adam.”

Dean scowls.  

Sam leans into Dean who sighs. 

John narrows his eyes.  “I’m going to move there after the Holiday.”

“Well that’s just great!”  Dean spits out.  “Settle down with a new Wife and a new Son.”  He jumps to his feet and storms out.  “Good luck with that!”

John’s temper flares and he goes to stand. 

Sam clamps a hand on his arm and holds him back.  “Leave him alone John.”

John thinks about brushing Sam off, but reconsiders.  Whether he likes it or not Sam apparently understands Dean better then he ever did.  He slumps in his chair.  “What the Hell did I do wrong Sam?” 

“He just needs a minute to process.”  Sam tells him.

John huffs.

“John.”  Sam sighs.  “Retirement is a very big decision.”

“Ya?”  John raises an eyebrow.  “It didn’t seem to hold Dean back.”

Sam blows out an exasperated breath.  “Dean agonized for years about leaving you.”  

John frowns in confusion.  “What?”

Sam rolls his eyes.  “Did you think he just up and decided to leave?”

“I…”  John doesn’t know what to say.

“John.”  Jody says softly.  “You don’t have anyone to consider but yourself.”  She stirs her coffee.  “Your choice is pretty easy compared to the one Dean had to make.” 

“He’d been pulling away from me…”  John grouses.  “It was only a matter for time before he left.”

“Damn it John!”  Bobby growls.  “If all that Boy wanted was to get out of Hunting he’d have left you a long time ago.” 

John shakes his head in disbelief.

“He almost chose you.”  Sam says softly.

John scoffs.  “Right.” 

Sam gives him a look.

“No way.”  John sits back stunned.  The idea that Dean considered staying with him instead of going to Sam is ludicrous.  He knows that much.  “I don’t rate that high.”

“John…”  Sam sighs and runs a hand through his hair.  “You have no idea.”

“Idjit.”  Bobby grumbles.

The table lapses into a strained silence.

“I’m sorry about that new family crack.”  Dean says a few minutes later.

John jerks around in surprise. 

Dean ducks his head and returns to his chair.  “It was a Shitty thing to say.”  

Sam pulls him close and places a kiss on his temple.  

John sucks in a breath.  Mary used to do the same thing for him when he’d needed comfort.  Back before she’d been taken from him.  Back when he’d have welcomed it.  

He looks at Sam and Dean pressed tightly together and he wants to have that kind of closeness again.  

“It’s okay Son.”  John says when he finds his voice.  “I know its a…shock.”    

“You deserve to be happy Dad.”  Dean gives him a small smile.  “You should get your shot at a new life.”

John swallows hard. 

“Look…”  Dean sighs.  “I never thought you’d give up your obsession with the Demon that killed Mom.”

John winces.

“It felt like it…”  Dean rubs his neck.  “Like it was never going to end.”  He shrugs.  “I couldn’t do it anymore.  Not your way anyway.”

John blinks at him in shock.  “You didn’t give up Hunting?” 

“No.”  Dean says simply.  

John frowns.  “How did I miss that?”  

“I can’t imagine.”  Bobby snarks. 

John ignores him.  “Dean…”  He blows out a breath.  “I’ll never be able to make up for…”  He rubs his jaw.  “Dragging you all over the place and leaving you alone too much when you were too Damn young.”  He grimaces.  “My obsession with the Demon who killed your Mo…”  He clears his throat.  “Who killed Mary was the only thing keeping me together.”  He looks at his Son.  “I’m sorry Dean.” 

Dean looks at him for a long moment and then shakes his head.  “It’s cool Dad.” 

John is speechless.  It’s more absolution than he deserves.    

“When do we get to meet them?”  Sam breaks the long stretch of silence.  “The rest of the family.” 

“Well…”  John takes a deep breath.  “Kate is bugging me to meet you all and she has some vacation time saved up, but Adam is still in school so…”  He shrugs.  “I figure sometime this summer.”  

“That’s sounds great John.”  Jody says.  “I hope you’ll all stay with us.”

John raises an eyebrow. 

Bobby huffs.

“Ya Dad.”  Dean nods.  “If you let us know when you’re going to be here we’ll make sure we’re home.”

“We could find time to swing by Minnesota too.”  Sam suggests.  “If you’d rather.”

John grins.  Things suddenly seem brighter.    

“So Adam’s an only child?”  Sam prompts.

“It’s just Kate and the boy.”  John nods.  “He’s had his Mom to himself for a long time now and he’s a little overprotective.”  He shrugs.  “A bit of a Smart Ass too.”

Bobby snorts.

“Lucky for you John…”  Jody winks at Dean.  “You’ve got some experience with that.” 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Dean yawns and blinks.  He rubs his face and sits up.  He can’t remember falling asleep.  

He frowns and looks around.  He’s at Bobby’s desk, but he can’t remember why.  

Dean glances down at the desk and finds a book spread open on the surface.  He can’t make out the tightly packed script.  He squints at the dark swirls as they swim and fade.  They give him an instant headache.   

Dean jerks his eyes away and shoves back from the desk.  He rolls his shoulders and the ache in his head dissipates.  He sighs in relief and heads toward the Kitchen.  

Sam is at the table with his laptop open and his typical research frowny face.  He’s so adorable Dean can’t resist the urge to bend down and smooth away the wrinkles on his forehead.    

“Hey.”  Sam blinks up at him in surprise.  “Did you have a nice nap?”

“I guess so.”  Dean shrugs and kisses him.  “I didn’t know I needed one.”

“I sent you in there to find a reference for me and the next thing I know you’re crashed out.”  Sam chuckles.  “You were all drooly and stuff.” 

Dean waves him off.  

“I almost went in there.”  Sam grins.  “But, you looked so cute I didn’t have the heart to wake you.”

Dean snorts and opens the fridge.  He grabs a Beer, pops the top, and hands it to Sam.

Sam grins.  “Thanks.” 

“No problem.”  Dean puts his hands on Sam’s shoulders and kneads the tight muscles at the base of his neck.  He hates it when Sam gets all stiff necked after too much research.    

Sam blows out a breath.  “Nice.”

Dean smiles and digs in deep.  

Sam groans in response. 

Dean chuckles as he rubs away the tension.  He runs his hands through Sam’s hair and messages his scalp too.  “How’s that feel?”

“Amazing.”  Sam mumbles.  

Dean hums with pleasure.  It feels good to take care of Sam.  He’s never really thought about it before, but right now it feels like the most important thing in the world.  He works on Sam’s shoulders until his lover slumps in the chair.  

“There you go.”  Dean heaves a satisfied sigh.  “How about I make you a sandwich?”

“Sure…”  Sam sighs, head leaned back, and eyes closed.  

Dean pulls all the necessary ingredients from the fridge and gets to work.  He hums ‘Enter Sandman’ while he builds a sandwich that would put Dagwood to shame.  He piles a side of chips on the plate, adds a spicy pickle, and slides it under Sam’s nose with a flourish.

Sam cracks an eye.  “That looks fantastic.”  He narrows his eyes.  “What’s going on?”

“What?”  Dean grins.  “I can’t take care of my man?”

Sam blinks up at him.

“Dig in.”  Dean waves a hand and plops down next to Sam. 

Sam raises an eyebrow and takes a healthy bite.

Dean watches him with undisguised anticipation.  “Good?” 

“Perfect.”  Sam says with his mouth full.  

Dean sighs with pleasure. 

“Share it?”  Sam pushes the plate his way.

“Ya.”  Dean grins and grabs half. 

Later in the shower, after he’s double checked the water temperature because burns are no joke, Dean gives Sam a thorough but gentle scrub.  He inspects his lover for new injuries and assesses the fading bruises along his ribs.  He kisses each one and rubs away the hurts.

Dean sets the wash cloth aside and gets down on his knees.  He takes Sam’s hard length into his mouth and happily worships every inch of it.  When Sam is groaning and gasping Dean pulls off and lets Sam shoot all over his chest while he strokes himself to the finish line. 

“Fuck Dean!”  Sam sags against the shower wall and pants.  “Are you trying to kill me?”

Dean laughs and quickly cleans them both up.  He guides Sam out of the shower stall and buffs him dry.  He tucks a towel snuggly around each of them and takes a firm hold of Sam’s arm.  

He steers them back to their room and tucks Sam into bed.  He adds Salt lines to the window sills and across the bottom of the door.  He grabs chalk from his bag and starts to draw a Devil’s Trap on the floor at the foot of the bed.  

“Dean?”  Sam frowns at him in the semi-darkness.  “What are you doing?”

“Just securing the room Honey.” 

“Honey?”  Sam snorts.  “We’re at Bobby’s remember?”  He chuckles.  “Darling.”

“Oh.”  Dean pulls his hand back with a frown.  “Right.”

“We’re already as safe as we can be.”  Sam yawns.  “Come to bed Babe.”

Dean doesn’t want to stop drawing.  The idea of some Big Bad breaking in here and hurting his lover makes his stomach clench.  He ignores Sam’s questioning look and quickly finishes drawing the trap.

He checks everything one more time and crawls into bed.  He pulls Sam close and lets out a throughly satisfied sigh.

Sam wraps an arm around his middle.  “Dean?”

“Ya Sammy?”

“Not that I’m complaining…”  Sam nuzzles into Dean’s chest.  “But what’s up with all the lovey dovey?”

“What do you mean?”  Dean frowns confused.  “I’m just taking care of you.  Keeping you safe.”

“Okay.”  Sam yawns.  “For the record.  That was an amazing sandwich and that shower thing?”  He hums.  “Awesome.”

Dean beams at him.  “Anytime Sammy.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

Sam opens his eyes and looks right at Dean who’s hovering over him with a broad goofy grin.

“Good morning Sleepy Head.” 

Sam blinks in confusion.  “What’s going on?” 

“Nothing.”  Dean gives him an innocent smile.  

“Then why were you staring at me?” 

“Just waiting for you to wake up Honey.”

Sam huffs.  Most days he has to blast Dean out of bed with hot black coffee or nudge with his boot.  Something is up.

“Okay.”  Sam studies his lover.  He thinks back to last night and Dean’s sudden onset lovey-doveyness.  Not that Dean is stingy with his affection, but there were a few things about last night that were out of the ordinary.

“Good.”  Dean bounces off the bed and sweeps the covers back.  “Bobby’s got a Hunt for us.”  He smiles.  “You’d better get you dressed so we can hit the road.”  

Sam watches in confusion as Dean turns to a stack of neatly folded clothes piled on top of the night stand and grabs a pair of boxers.  He holds them out to Sam with a smile. 

Sam simply stares at him.

“Come on.”  Dean smiles.  “I’ll help you.”

“Uhh…no thanks.”  Sam blurts and snaps out of his daze.  He snags the underwear, stands, and slips them on.  

Dean watches him and hums happily.

Sam doesn’t know what to make of it, but Dean is heading downstairs with their bags before he can think too much about it.  He follows Dean and helps load the trunk.  

Dean heads back into the house and a minute later he bounces down the porch stairs with a travel mug full of coffee and an apple.  He hands them to Sam gives him a quick kiss before moving to the Driver’s side of the car.  

Sam watches Dean with a bemused smile.  Whatever’s up with his lover can’t be all that bad if it means he’ll make coffee and find fruit for breakfast.  He climbs into the passenger seat, takes a bite of his apple, and they’re on the road.

It’s barely mid-afternoon when Dean pulls over at a roadside Motel and Diner.  

“What’s up?”  Sam asks.  “We ate an early lunch and there’s plenty of drive time left.”

“It isn’t a good idea to drive for too long Sammy.”

Sam raises an eyebrow.  “Who are you?”  

Dean ignores him.  “Especially with your legs.”  He presses on.  “I read somewhere that long legged people can develop blood clots and get an embolism if they spend too much time in the car without a break.”

“Embolism?”  Sam is stumped.  “That never worried you before.”

“I never thought about it before.”  Dean shrugs.  “But that doesn’t mean it isn’t important for us to take regular breaks.”

“Okay.”  Sam reluctantly agrees and climbs out of the car.  “We could just take a walk and then get back on the road.” 

“It’s just a routine Hunt.”  Dean waves a dismissive hand.  “There’s no rush.”

Sam stops and stares.  There are some things he never expected to hear from Dean.  The ‘it’s just a routine Hunt’ is right up there with ‘Change the channel Sam I’ve heard enough Zeppelin’ or ‘maybe we should get a more fuel efficient car’.”

“You coming?”

“Ya.”  Sam gulps and follows Dean into the front office.  He watches Dean closely, but there’s nothing out of the ordinary about how his lover books a room with two queen beds or how he flirts with the Lady behind the counter.  Even the snarky comment about the room’s decor is vintage Dean.  He shakes his head.  He’s properly being over sensitive. 

It doesn’t take long for them to settle in and its too early for dinner so Dean turns on the TV and heads out to grab some ice and a couple of sodas from the vending machine.  

For lack of anything better to do Sam spreads a towel across the spare bed and grabs his weapon’s bag.  He pulls out his sharpening tools, adds a dab of oil to the wet stone, and selects one of his favorite knives.  He slides the cold blade across the stone and sighs.  Sharpening is a meditative exercise for him and with such an early stop he’s got nothing but time to relax and perfect the edges on his preferred tools of the trade.

“Sam!”  Dean shouts.  

Sam jerks his head up.  He’d been so engrossed in the steady slip and slide of the blade he hadn’t hear the door open.

“Shit Dean!”  Sam grouses.  “You startled me.”  

“You need to put the knife down.”  Dean says carefully.  

“Wha…?”

“Now Sam!”

Sam automatically drops the knife onto the towel.  “What the Hell Dean?”

Dean rushes to the bed.  He snags a corner of the towel and quickly bundles Sam’s knives and tosses them onto the table by the door.

“Seriously Dean?”  Sam stands and glares.  “What’s your problem?”

Dean steps into Sam’s space and tugs him down for a demanding kiss.  

Sam is too surprised to do anything but go with it.

Dean pulls away with a sigh.  “Don’t do that again.”

“Sharpen the knives?”  Sam grumbles in confusion.  “I always sharpen the knives Dean.”  He points a finger at his lover.  “You clean the guns.”  He points himself.  “I sharpen the knives.”

“I don’t want you doing that anymore Sammy.”  Dean tells him.  “It’s too dangerous.  You could hurt yourself.”

“Christo!”

Dean ignores him.  “Come on Sammy.”  He plops onto their bed and pats the space beside him.  “It’s movie time.”

Sam just stares. 

Dean leans back and pops open his soda as if he doesn’t have a care in the world.  As if he hadn’t just done something so completely out of character that Sam had for a split second thought he was possessed.  

It’s nuts of course.  They’re tattoos are fool proof, but Sam can’t get past Dean’s odd behavior.  Not this time. 

Dean spends the next hour jumping to get anything and everything that Sam might want or need.  It’s not like he doesn’t appreciate Dean’s undivided attention, but something is obviously driving his lover and it isn’t normal.  He’d have to be blind or willfully ignorant not to notice. 

Sam takes a deep breath and tries to keep calm.  He’s seen enough crazy to know that panicking won’t help and that acknowledging the weirdness might even exacerbate the problem.  He needs back-up before he inadvertently sends Dean over the edge.  

When the movie is over Sam gets up to use the bathroom.

Dean follows him into the tiny space.

“Dean.”  Sam sighs.  “Wait in the main room for me.  Okay?”

“Are you sure Sammy?”  Dean’s sharp eyes scan the bathroom as if there were any room at all for a threat to hide unnoticed.

“Yes.”  Sam gives him a patient smile.  “I’ll be fine.”

Dean frowns and reluctantly steps back.  “Okay.”

Sam takes a leak and flushes the toilet.  He opens the door and Dean is waiting just outside.

“Come here.”  Dean grabs Sam hand and guides him to sit on the edge of the tub.  “Let me fix that hair.”

Sam barely manages to keep his mouth shut while Dean runs his fingers through his hair.  He racks his brain for some explanation, but there’s nothing that would explain Dean’s odd behavior.

“There you go.”  Dean gives him a satisfied smile.  “That bed head had you looking like Chewbacca.”  

Sam snorts at the familiar joke.  “The Bathroom is all yours.” 

“Don’t go anywhere.”  Dean warns. 

“Why would I do that?’  Sam smiles patiently.  He takes a few steps and stretches out on the bed.  “I’ll be right here when you’re done.”

“Okay.”  Dean says reluctantly.  “I’m going to leave the door open in case you need me.”

“Thanks Babe.”  

When he hears Dean turn the water on in the sink Sam grabs his phone and hits Bobby’s speed dial.

“Sam.”  Bobby answers.  “You boys can’t be there already?”

“Uncle Bobby…”  Sam whispers.  “I think there’s something wrong with Dean.”

“Talk to me.” 

“He’s being overprotective.”  

Bobby snorts.  “And?”

“It not normal!”  Sam snaps.  “It’s like a…compulsion.  Like he can’t help it.”

“Balls!”  Bobby grumbles.  “Are there any other symptoms?”

“No…I just…something is not right.”  

“I’ll get someone else on that Hunt and you two get back here pronto.”  Bobby directs.  

“Thanks Uncle Bobby.”

Dean emerges just seconds after Sam hangs up the phone.

“So…”  Sam smiles.  “Uncle Bobby just called.”

“Ya?”  Dean smiles.  “Another job?”

“No.”  Sam shakes his head.  “You know that Hunt we’re headed to?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Another Hunter was in the area and took care of it I guess.”

“Oh good.” 

“Maybe we should just head home.”  Sam suggests. 

“Sounds like a plan.”

Sam gapes.

There’s no way Dean would ever agree to head home so easily.  Normally he’d be pissed that some other Hunter poached their job and he’d probably insist they follow-up on it just in case.  He never trusts anyone to do the job as well as they do.  

Something is definitely wrong. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Dean makes them take each stair step one at a time and holds his hand tightly as they descend.

Sam holds his tongue.

In the Kitchen Dean gently pushes Sam into a chair.  

Sam sighs and takes a seat.  He turns and watches his lover like a Hawk.  

Other then the excessive caution on the stairs Dean seems perfectly normal today.  In fact the minute they’d climbed back into the Impala yesterday Dean had been more like his usual self.  Sam had even started to wonder if he’d imagined a problem where there wasn’t one.  

“Let me help with breakfast.”  Sam offers.  He’d requested omelets in an effort to stall Dean at home.  Since they’d driven almost non-stop to get back yesterday they’d gone straight to bed after they’d arrived and Bobby and Jody hadn’t seen Dean’s weirdness for themselves yet.

“No way.”  Dean shakes his head.  “I don’t want you near this old death trap.”  He lights the burner and pulls a fry pan out of the cupboard.  “God knows how Bobby and Jody put up with this thing.”  

Sam nods.   “Is it okay if I help with the prep?”   

“Sure Sammy.”  

Sam smiles and gets up.  He pulls some Eggs, a few Green Peppers, left over Ham, and Cheddar Cheese out of the Fridge.  He sets them on the counter under Dean’s watchful eye.  

He cracks the Eggs into a bowl and pours in a little Milk.  He whisks them up and sets the bowl aside.  He places a Green Pepper on the cutting board. 

Sam watches out of the corner of his eye as he slowly reaches for a knife.  His hand almost touches the handle before Dean reacts.   

“Don’t Sam!”  Dean whirls around and grabs Sam’s hand.  

“Dean!”  Sam sighs.  “I was just…”

Dean buries his hands in Sam’s hair, yanks him down, and kisses him.  

Sam automatically opens his mouth and grips Dean’s hips in response.

Dean moans and presses forward.

Sam gasps.  His lover is far too hot and not in a good way. 

“Dean….”  Sam pulls back.  “Are you feeling okay?”  

Dean stares up at him with dazed eyes.

Sam’s heart races.  He swallows hard and tamps down the panic.  They can handle this.  They can fix this.  

“I’m fine Dean.”  Sam tells him. 

Dean heaves a sigh and collapses into Sam’s arms.  “I can’t loose you Sammy.”

“I know.”  Sam holds him despite the impossible heat is radiating from Dean’s skin.  “I can’t loose you either.”  He sighs.  “I’m sorry about the knife.  Okay?  I’ll be more careful.”

“Do you promise?”  

“I promise.”

Dean blinks and just like that he’s back to normal.  He turns back to the stove and pours the Eggs into the hot pan. 

Sam manages to make it to a chair despite his shaky legs.  He drops his head into his hands and rubs his face.  He’s still sitting quietly at the table when Bobby and Jody plod into the Kitchen.  

“Morning.”  Bobby mumbles and heads for the coffee.  

“Good morning!”  Dean replies cheerfully.

Bobby frowns and shoots a look at Sam.

Sam throws his hands up.

Jody sits at the table and turns to keep an eye on Dean.

Bobby grabs the hot Coffee pot and pours them both a cup.

Dean doesn’t seem to notice or if he does he makes no move to stop the older man.  Apparently the overprotectiveness doesn’t extend to the rest of the family.   

Sam leans back.  “Dean?”  

Dean tosses a smile over his shoulder.  “What do you need Honey?”  

Bobby chokes on his coffee.  

Jody kicks him under the table.

Sam gives Bobby a look and clears his throat.  “A cup of Coffee would be nice.  If you have a second.”

Dean stops what he’s doing at the stove to pour Sam a cup.  He adds sugar and cold milk and tests the brew’s temperature with his pinky finger.  Apparently satisfied it’s safe enough he places the Coffee in front of Sam.  

“Here you go.”  Dean smiles and kisses Sam on the temple.

Sam tastes the Coffee.  “It’s perfect.  Thanks Babe.”  

Dean blushes and returns to the stove. 

Sam looks at Bobby who scowls and jerks his head toward’s his study.

“Dean.”  Sam gets to his feet and wraps an arm around his shoulders.  “I’m going to the study with Uncle Bobby.” 

Dean sets the spatula down.  “I’ll come with you.” 

“No.”  Sam gives him a squeeze.  “I’ll be safe.”

Dean flicks his eyes toward Bobby and frowns.  “Are you sure?”

Bobby snorts.

“I’m sure.”  Sam tells him.  “It’ll only be for a minute or two.”

Dean looks skeptical.  “Okay Sam.”

Jody gets up.  “How about I give you a hand Dean?” 

Dean nods absently.  “Thanks Jody.” 

“Hurry back.”  Jody shoos Sam and Bobby toward the study.  “We wouldn’t want all this breakfast to go to waste.”

Sam scurries into the study where Bobby is waiting for him. 

“What the Hell was that?”  Bobby demands in a harsh whisper.  

“He’s been like this since we left yesterday.”  Sam replies in kind.  “But it’s worse this morning.” 

Bobby sighs and scratches his beard.  “When did it start?”

“It might have started the night before we left.”

“Might have?”  Bobby glares at him.

“Hey!”  Sam growls.  “He was a little more lovely-dovey then usual, but it wasn’t like this.”

“Alright.  Alright.”  Bobby sighs and adjust his hat.  “At least we know he isn’t possessed.” 

Sam nods and drops into the desk chair with a sigh.  “We haven’t had any Hunts out of the ordinary.”  He watches his Uncle closely.  “No Witches or anything that could throw a Spell like this.”  He waves a hand.  “Or a Curse.”

Bobby grunts and keeps pacing.  “What are the symptoms?”

“He’s over the top protective.”  Sam says.  “I’ve only tried a few things so far, but its pretty clear his instinct to keep me safe is kicking into ultra-high gear.”  He drums his fingers on the desk.  “It’s only me though so that’s good.”  

Bobby nods.  “What happens if you don’t do what he says?”

“I don’t know.”  Sam frowns.  “I didn’t want to try anything…you know push him to hard without back-up.”

“Okay.”  Bobby stops pacing and crosses his arms over his chest.  “We need to know if it’s going to get any worse and if Dean can…”

Sam grimaces.  “Survive?”   

“Ya.”  Bobby sighs.  “Side-effects?”

“I was sharpening my knives yesterday and after he snatched them away he…kissed me.”  Sam blushes.  “This morning I reached for a knife to help with breakfast and he freaked out and kissed me again.”

Bobby raises an eyebrow.  “Is that it?” 

“He was way too hot.”

“TMI Sam.”

“Not that kind of hot.”  Sam shoots him a glare.  “His temperature.  It was highly elevated.”

“Okay.”  Bobby blows out a breath.  “Anything else?”

“No.”

Bobby nods.  “Let’s run a couple of tests.” 

Sam flinches.  

“I’ve seen these Compulsion Spells before Sam.”  Bobby warns.  “They can be pretty Damn dangerous and if we don’t understand their rules we could cause Dean more damage.”

“Okay.”  Sam reluctantly agrees.  “I don’t want to push him too much though.”

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out.”  Bobby rolls his eyes.  “We’ve got to know what the limits are so we don’t shove him over the edge.”  

Sam nods and grudgingly follows Bobby back into the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean looks up from setting the table in obvious relief.  “You’re back!”

“Sorry we took so long.”  Sam apologizes.  

“Breakfast is ready.” 

Sam smiles.  “It smells great.”

Dean waves Sam and Bobby into their seats.  

Sam digs into his omelet and tries to ignore Jody’s questioning looks.  

After a minute or two of quiet consumption he gets up and selects a Banana from the fruit bowl.  His hands shake a little as he steps up to the counter.  He takes a deep breath and reaches for a knife.

“Sammy no!”  Dean jumps to his feet and physically moves Sam away from the knives for the second time today.  “You promised!”  

“Dean…”  Sam raises his hands.  “I’m…”

Dean throws himself at Sam.

Sam catches him in his arms with a grunt.

“Don’t scare me like that Sammy!”  Dean scolds and holds him too tight.  “What did I tell you about being careful?”

“I know.”  Sam soothes.  “I wasn’t thinking Dean.  I just wanted a sliced Banana.”

Dean looks up at Sam and his face is once again too flushed to be normal.  

Sam puts a hand on his cheek and hisses.  “Dean you’re burning up!”

“I’m fine.”  Dean waves him off.  “I’ll get your banana.”

Sam sighs and goes back to his chair.  He flicks a glance at Bobby who is busy studying Dean.  He turns to Jody.

Jody shakes her head and pinches her lips together.  She clearly wants to ask, but knows enough to wait until she can get Sam or Bobby alone. 

Sam shoots her a grateful look.

Jody gives him an encouraging smile.

Dean quickly slices a Banana and sets it on the table.  “There you go Honey.”

“Thanks Babe.”  Sam eats a few prices of fruit and not to freak out about this. 

Bobby clears his throat and gets up.  He takes his coffee cup to the counter and pours a refill.  He snags an Apple and sits back down.

In one swift motion Bobby throws the Apple at Sam’s head.   

Sam reaches out to grab it, but before he can Dean whips a hand out and knocks it out of the air.  

Everyone watches it thump to the floor.

Dean grabs Sam by the shoulder and kisses him hard. 

Sam puts his hands on Dean’s chest and gives him a gentle shove.

Dean eases his grip and sits back in his chair.  He blinks and smiles at everyone before going back to his breakfast.

Sam throws Bobby a desperate look.

Bobby frowns and stuffs a bite of omelet into his mouth.

Sam looks at Jody.

Jody just raises an eyebrow.  She’s as unflappable as ever. 

Dean seems totally unconcerned.

“Dean?”  Sam gives him a shaky smile.  

“Ya Sammy.” 

“Are you sure you feel okay?” 

“Ya.” 

“Did you do anything in the last few days that I don’t know about?” 

“What?”  Dean frowns.  “No.”

“I know Dean.”  Sam agrees.  “I was just wondering if you…worked a Hunt?  On the side.”

Dean looks scandalized.  “I’d never do that Sammy.”

“Did you do any research?”  Bobby asks.

Dean chuckles.  “You know that’s Sam’s gig.”  He flashes a teasing grin.  “Nerd.”

“Wait.”  Sam leans foreword.  “I asked you to look up a couple of things for me in Uncle Bobby’s Big Book of Baddies.”  He looks at Dean.  “You fell asleep in the study.  Remember?”

“I did?”

Bobby pushes away from the table and stalks into the Study.

Sam crushes the urge to follow. 

Dean shrugs and shovels a huge bite of omelet into his mouth. 

Jody abandons her food all together and sits back arms crossed.  

A few minutes later Bobby comes storming back.  He doesn’t bother to hide his worried frown.  “Dean did you read from any of the books on my desk?”

“No way.”  Dean shakes his head.  “I know better then that.” 

“I know Son.”  Bobby softens a bit.  “But, maybe you did and you don’t remember.”

Dean sets his fork down.  “What are you talking about Bobby?” 

Sam takes a deep breath.  “We think you might be under some sort of Spell.”  

Dean frowns.

“Dean.”  Sam lays a hand on his arm.  “You’ve been over the top protective lately.”

“I’m just looking out for you Sammy.”  Dean says matter-of-fact.  “Like I always do.”

“Dean.”  Sam lets out an exasperated sigh.  “You wouldn’t let me brush my teeth until you tested the water temperature.”

Dean gives him a stubborn look.  “So?” 

“You brushed my hair this morning and yesterday.” 

“Of course I did.”  Dean looks around the table for support.  “You can’t be running around with your hair all tangled and in your face.  You could trip and fall.”

“Messy hair can really be a problem.”  Jody says straight faced.  “It’s a good thing Sam has you looking out for him Dean.”

Dean relaxes and shoots her a knowing smile.  “Exactly.” 

Sam takes a deep breath and stands up.  He holds Dean’s eyes as he moves to the counter.

“Sam.”  Dean warns.  “What are you doing?”

Sam flicks his eyes at Bobby.

Bobby moves around the table and up behind Dean. 

Sam snatches the long handled stove lighter off the counter.

“NO!”  Dean cries out and lunges forward.

Bobby snakes his arms around Dean and holds him back.

“Let me go!”  Dean struggles.

“Dean…it’s okay.”  Sam holds up his hands.  “I’m fine.”

“Put the lighter down Sammy.”  Dean gulps.  “Please.”  

Sam shakes his head and grips the lighter. 

“SAMMY!”  Dean screams and renews his struggle to escape Bobby’s hold, but he can’t get any leverage. 

Sam grimaces and touches the flame against his forearm.  He winces.

Dean’s breath hitches and his face goes bright red.

Sam can see the sweat bead on Dean’s brow.

“Please…”  Dean pants.  “Don’t…Sammy…”  

Sam blanches and tosses the lighter onto the counter. 

Dean immediately sags.  

Bobby lets him go and Dean stumbles forward.

Sam gathers him up and holds him tightly. 

“Sammy…”  Dean moans into his neck.  

“It’s okay Babe.”  Sam soothes.  

It takes him a full five minutes of kisses and gentle touches to get Dean calmed down.  

Dean sighs heavily and blinks up at Sam in confusion.  “What just happened?”

“I don’t know.”  Sam blows out a breath.  “But we’re going to fix it.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

Dean frowns.  “It’s a what?” 

“A Compulsion Spell.”  Bobby repeats.  He’s almost one-hundred percent sure.  “I think its for protection.” 

“From what?”  Dean snorts.  “Everything?” 

“Not everything.”  Bobby concedes. 

“How come the Spell is on me?”  Dean grumps.  “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“True.”  Bobby agrees.  “Usually a protection Spell is cast on the person or item you want to protect.”  He adjusts his hat.  “A Compulsion Spell that forces another person to protect something or someone is a new one on me.”   

“You think that’s what this Spell does?”  Sam asks.  “All it does?” 

“It makes sense if you have valuable cargo and you want it delivered safely.”  Jody points out.  “The Spell obviously makes the protector hyper-vigilant.”  She shrugs.  “The package would certainly have a better chance at arriving safe and sound.” 

“How does that translate to me?”  Sam asks.

“Come on Sam.”  Jody chuckles.  “There’s nothing more important to Dean than you.”

Dean looks at Sam.  “Damn right.” 

Sam blushes and takes hold of his hand.

Bobby rolls his eyes. 

Jody kicks him under the table.

He winks at her.

She huffs.

“So this crazy old book just zeroed in on me?”  Dean asks.  “Why?  I didn’t touch anything on your desk Bobby.  I swear.”

“I believe you Son.”  Bobby sits back.  “Sometimes these ancient Spell Books can sense a…”

“Victim?”  Sam suggests.  

Dean bristles. 

“No.”  Bobby shakes his head.  “A person who fits their purpose.”

Sam raises an eyebrow.  “Someone with a predisposition for overprotectiveness?” 

“Huh.”  Jody grins.  “Who do we know that might fit that criteria?”

“I’m not overprotective.”  Dean grumbles.

“Just protective.”  Sam teases.  “I’m not complaining.”  He leans over an gives Dean a soft kiss.  “Besides it could have just as easily been me.”

Dean raises a skeptical brow.

“Jerk.”  Sam punches him on the arm.  “You’re not the only one with a protective streak.”

Dean huffs.

“Well now that we’ve got that settled.”  Bobby gripes.  

Jody rolls her eyes.  “Shut up Bobby.”    

“Okay.”  Sam sucks in a breath.  “What else do we know about the Spell?” 

Bobby gives him an approving nod.  He’s so Damn proud of the man Sam has become and he can’t imagine a better man for his Nephew then Dean.  He doesn’t know how he ever got along without these boys in his life.

Jody gives him a knowing smile. 

Bobby blushes and clears his throat.  “The merchant’s guild who used and recorded these Spells was famous for providing absolute security.”  He tells them.  “Riches, religious artifacts, trade goods, or even Princesses.”  He shrugs.  “They’d escort and deliver anything or anyone for the right price.”

“What about the side effects?”  Dean asks.  “I mean you guys act like this thing is turning me into some sort of Brain fried perv.”

“Well…”  Bobby sighs.  “According to what I’ve translated so far.  These guys mostly transported objects.”

“The book mentions people too though.”  Sam prods.  “Right?” 

Bobby scans his translation notes again and nods. 

“So how did they get past the overheating and the…”  Sam clears his throat.  “Sexual response.”

“Jesus Sammy.”  Dean groans.  “Did you have to bring that up?”

“It’s a side-effect Dean.”  Sam answers patiently.

“Ya, but…”  Dean rubs the back of his neck.  “Come on.”

“It could be they weren’t worried about the side-effects.”  Bobby suggests.  “Or maybe they had a couple of Eunuch’s on their payroll.”

Dean blinks in alarm.  “Does that mean what I think it means?”

Bobby shrugs.

“So the delivery men may have been…”  Sam flushes bright red.  “Impotent?”

“Seriously?”  Dean squeaks. 

“Groin injuries must have been a fairly common battle wound in those days.”  Jody speculates.  “Maybe when they cast the Spell and realized there was a side-effect problem…”  She shrugs.  “Maybe they found a couple of guys that would be unaffected by it.”

Bobby shoots her a proud grin.

She blows him a kiss.

“Shit.”  Dean squirms in his seat.  “Am I going to loose my Junk?”

“No!”  Sam blurts out.  He wraps an arm around Dean’s shoulders.  “It doesn’t work that way Babe.”

“Sam’s right.”  Bobby knows his eyes are too bright and he feels a little bit bad about finding humor at Dean’s expense, but he can’t help it.  “Like Jody said, they probably picked those guys so the side-effects wouldn’t be a problem.”

“So these Junkless dudes got hired because they couldn’t…?”  Dean swallows hard.  “I mean they wouldn’t…”

“Right Dean.”  Sam tells him.  “So even if something did happen and they had to protect their Charges they couldn’t…”

“Jump them afterwards?”  Dean grouses. 

“Yes.”  Sam kisses Dean’s temple.  “For the record I don’t mind.  As side effects go.  It could be a lot worse.”

Dean snorts and tilts his head up for a kiss. 

“Knock it off Lovebirds.”  Bobby waves a hand.  “The real question is how long does this thing last?”

“It has to be temporary.”  Dean says.  “I mean the Spell has to end and be recast for the next package or person or whatever.  Right?” 

“I agree.”  Bobby replies.  

“There’s nothing in the book that indicates a timeframe?”  Sam asks.

“No.”  Bobby sighs.  “It could be days or even weeks.”

Dean blanches.

“Maybe it isn’t a timeframe at all.”  Jody says.  “Travel couldn’t have been easy.  What if they ran into an unexpected delay?  They wouldn’t want the Spell to wear off.”

“Damn.”  Bobby sighs.  “It could be tied to the job itself.”

“Is that bad?”  Dean shoots Sam a look.  “That sounds bad.  Right?”

“It’s the only thing that makes sense.”  Bobby concludes.

“So how do we know when the job is done?”  Jody asks the obvious.  

Bobby shakes his head.  “That’s the problem.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

Bobby rubs his face and sighs.  His eyes are burning and he’s in dire need of a drink.  He stands, stretches, and goes into the Kitchen.

Jody looks up from cleaning her service weapon and smiles.  “You okay?”

“Damn Spell is kicking my ass.”  Bobby grumbles.

Jody chuckles and tips her face up for a kiss.

Bobby happily obliges.  He eventually pulls away and gives her a satisfied smile.  He still can’t believe he managed to attract such an amazing women.

His wife Karen had been his first love, but Jody fills his heart like nothing he’s ever felt before.  He’s immensely grateful to have her in his life and together with the boys he counts himself Damn lucky.

He grabs a beer from the fridge, takes a swig, and sits down at the table.  “Are the boys on their way home yet?”  

“Not yet.”  Jody frowns.  “There were supposed to test the waters in town and come straight home if the Spell looked like it was going to cause a problem.”

Bobby checks the clock.  “Maybe I should head in and track them down.”

“Maybe they’re okay.”  Jody gives him a pointed look.

Bobby sighs and settles down to wait.      

When they finally hear the Impala they both jump to their feet and rush out to the front porch.

Sam climbs out of the passenger’s side and makes a beeline for the house.

“Sam?”  Jody asks.

Sam shakes his head and pushes past them to stomp up the stairs.  The bedroom door slams.

They turn back to see Dean climbing out of the car. 

Bobby looks him over and finds no obvious injuries.  “What the Hell happened?” 

“I had to handle a situation.”

Jody snorts.  “Is that what you kids are calling it now?”  

Dean huffs.

“How many were there?”  Jody wants to know.

“Just one.”  Dean flexes his hands.  The knuckles are bloody and obviously swollen.

Bobby raises an eyebrow.  “Was it you or the Spell?”

Dean shrugs.  

Jody sighs.  “What exactly did this person do to deserve an ass kicking?”

Dean scowls. 

“Did you have to defend Sam’s virtue?”  Bobby teases. 

Dean rolls his eyes and mumbles.

“What was that?”  Bobby prods.

“Yes.”  Dean heaves a sigh.  

Bobby grins.  “Where?” 

“The Grocery Store.”

“Wow.”  Jody chuckles.  “I didn’t know the market was such a hot bed of misbehavior.”

“Hey.”  Dean grimaces.  “It’s not totally my fault.  Okay?”

“So it was the Spell.”  Bobby confirms.

“I don’t remember.”  Dean admits.  “We were shopping and everything was fine and then…”  He shrugs.  “Sam was apologizing to everyone and…”  He waves his hands helplessly.  “Yanking me out the door.”

“I bet there’s some nice video of your little outing.”  Jody grins, opens her phone, and dials.

Dean groans.  “Just don’t show me.  Okay?”

“Meanwhile…”  Bobby says.  “You’re on dinner detail.”  He adjusts his hat.  “I’ll go smooth it over with your Princess and then we’ll sit down and decide what our next move is.”

“Fine.”  Dean’s shoulders slump as he heads into the house.

Bobby trudges up stairs and knocks on their bedroom door.

“Just give me a minute Dean.”  Sam grumbles. 

“It’s me Sam.”  Bobby shoves the door open and steps inside.

Sam is laying on his back with his arm over his face.

“That bad huh?” 

Sam groans.  “You have no idea.”

“Then give me the details Drama Queen.”

Sam lifts his arm and glares.  “He punched a guy out in the Frozen Food section Uncle Bobby.” 

“What did he do?”  Bobby scratches his beard to hide a grin.  “The guy.”

Sam pushes up, crosses his arms over his chest, and sighs.

“Well?”  Bobby prods.

“Remember that guy…Mark Wheeler?”

“That Asshat that wouldn’t leave you alone in High School?”

“Ya.”  Sam frowns.  “We ran into him at the Grocery Store.”

“So?”

“So… Dean wouldn’t let us go inside unless I promised to hold his hand.”  Sam huffs and gives Bobby a look.  “He was worried about the crowd.”

“The Spell?” 

“Ya.”

“What did he do?”

“Mark made some snarky comment about how it was a good thing that Dean was holding my hand so…”  Sam throws some air quotes.  “Little Sammy didn’t get hurt.”  He rolls his eyes.  “Dean agreed of course…you know…because…” 

Bobby tries to keep a straight face and fails miserably. 

“Damn it Uncle Bobby!”  Sam growls.  “It’s not funny!”

“It’s kind of funny.”  Bobby counters.

Sam glares.

“Okay.”  Bobby concedes.  “Then what happened?”

Sam grimaces.  “Mark thinks that that is just hilarious and he says a couple more things…”  

Bobby scowls.  “I’ll bet he did.” 

For the first few weeks of Sam’s Junior year Mark Wheeler was the bane of his existence.  A bully through and through.  

Bobby never heard the full story of why Mark suddenly stopped harassing Sam, but he would bet it had everything to do with Dean arriving one afternoon and both boys coming home with scraped knuckles and satisfied smirks. 

Sam blows out a breath.  “Dean was already getting angry when Mark…”

“Touched you?”  Bobby speculates.

“Ya.”  Sam confirms.  “He punched me on the shoulder like we’re buddies or something.”

Bobby snorts.  “How’d that go?”  

“Dean broke his nose and then cold cocked him.”  Sam flashes a grin.  “Mark dropped like a rock.”

“Can’t feel too bad about that.”  Bobby notes.

“I know.”  Sam agrees.  “Mark is an Asshole.”

“Then why the freak out?”

Sam blushes and looks away. 

Bobby chuckles.  “Side-effects?”

“Ya.”  Sam nods.  “It was all I could do to drag him out of there before…”  He flushes.  “Before we got arrested for indecent exposure.”

Bobby throws his head back and laughs.

 


	15. Chapter 15

“Sammy…”  

Sam cracks an eye and wipes the sleep out if his eyes.

“We’re almost there.”  

Sam yawns and smiles at Dean.  “Sorry I fell asleep on you.”

“It’s okay.”  Dean smiles and reaches for his hand.  “I actually managed to not be worried sick about you for a little while.”

“Ya?”

“Ya.”  Dean replies.  “Something about just you and me.”  He shrugs.  “No threats I guess.” 

Sam squeezes Dean’s hand.  “Maybe it’s Baby.”

“You think?”

“She’s always kept us safe.”  

Dean flashes a grin.

Sam lens his head back on the seat.  “Sorry about freaking out on you after the Grocery Store.” 

“You had good reason.”  Dean grimaces.  “I’m sorry I decked that guy.”

Sam shakes his head.  “I wasn’t sorry when we kicked his ass in High School and I’m not sorry now.”

“Then what?” 

Sam blushes.  “I was embarrassed.” 

Dean raises an eyebrow.  “By us?”

“Not that way you mean.”  

“Sam?”

Sam takes a breath.  “After you took that guy out…”  

“Ya?”

“You shoved your tongue my mouth and your hand down my pants.”

Dean blanches. 

“You don’t remember do you?” 

“No.”  Dean sighs.  “Just you apologizing and shoving me into the car.” 

“Damn Dean…”  Sam squirms in his seat.  “You were going to blow me right there against the Ice Cream case.” 

“Shit Sammy…sorry.” 

Sam huffs.  “It was all I could do to get us out of there.”

“I didn’t know what I was doing.”  Dean insists.

“It’s okay.”  Sam blushes.  “I didn’t know I had an exhibitionist kink.”

Dean blinks in surprise.  “A what?”

“You put your hands on me…”  Sam shifts in his seat. 

“And?!”  Dean prods.

Sam flushes.  “I got so fucking hard.” 

“Son-of-a-Bitch!”  Dean jerks the wheel and then rights the Impala. 

Sam snickers. 

Dean blows out a breath.  “It’s a good thing we’re heading out to the middle of nowhere.”  

Last night they’d collectively decided that Sam and Dean needed a secluded place in order to stay out of trouble until Uncle Bobby found something that could break the Spell.  

Sam’s not all that confident in their plan, but they have to start somewhere. 

“I wouldn’t want us to get arrested.”  Dean turns to him and wags his eyebrows.  “For public…whatever you call it.”

Sam grins and looks out the window for the turn off.  “Maybe if its just us for a few days the Spell will dissipate.”

“I hope so.”  Dean says.  “If I have my tongue in your mouth and my hand in your pants ever again I want to remember it.”

Sam leans over to place a kiss just below Dean’s ear.  “Me too.”  

Dean sighs.  “Thanks Babe.”

A few minutes later the densely wooded Montana roadside clears and Dean carefully guides the Impala onto the unmarked gravel road.  

The path to the cabin Bobby got on loan from Rufus isn’t exactly smooth, but it’s maintained well enough that Dean is okay with taking Baby all the way to the front porch.  

“Wait right here.”  Dean hops out of the car.

“Okay.”  Sam sits back in Baby’s comforting embrace while Dean quickly inspects the outside of the cabin. 

They’ve stayed here before, but never for very long and there isn’t much to see.  The small wooden structure stands back from the road and is shrouded in heavy limbed trees.  It looks pretty dilapidated, but Sam knows it perfectly comfortable inside and even has large basement.

Dean returns with a satisfied smile.  He opens the passenger door and reaches for Sam with one hand while he guides Sam’s head carefully past the door frame with the other. 

“It looks like the wards are undisturbed.”

“Perfect.”  Sam smiles back and they both move around the car to the trunk.  

They load up with everything they’ll need for now and Dean uses the hidden key to open the front door.  

“It looks good.”  Sam says.

“Ya and other than Bobby’s there’s nothing more secure.”  Dean notes happily. 

Sam moves past Dean and drops their bags onto the bed in back room.  He heads back to the living room and watches Dean lay down totally unnecessary salt lines. 

“Babe?”  

Dean stops and looks up.  “What?”

“How long do you think we have until Uncle Bobby and Jody get here with the supplies?”

“A few hours maybe?”  Dean shrugs.  “Why?”

Sam smiles and shrugs out of his flannel shirt. 

Dean’s eyes widen. 

Sam sighs and rolls his neck.  “It’s been a long time since we’ve just…”  He tugs his T-shirt up and off.  “Relaxed.”  

Dean swallows hard and looks from Sam to the salt line.

“Go ahead and finish it.”  Sam directs.  

Dean quickly complies and then starts unlacing his boots.

“There was that fantastic shower a couple of days ago.”  Sam sucks in a breath as his cock twitches with the memory.  “But since then we haven’t had a chance to do much.” 

Dean eyes darken as he kicks off his boots.  

Sam takes a few steps closer.  “Come on Dean.”  He toys with the top button on his jeans.  “Show me the goods.”

Dean smirks and whips his shirts off. 

“Mmm…”  Sam licks his lips and runs his hands over the broad expanse of his lover’s chest.  “So perfect for me.”  

“Sammy…”  

Sam chuckles and tweaks a nipple.  

Dean hisses and arches his back.  

Sam flashes a grin and drops to his knees.  He slips a finger under the waist band of Dean’s jeans, smiles up at his lover, and tugs. 

Dean groans and reaches for his top button.  

Sam smacks his hand away and takes over.  He eases Dean’s jeans down past his hips, wraps his hand around his lover’s hard length, and strokes.

Dean gasps. 

Sam grins and flicks his tongue across the tip, rubs his lips over the head, and swallows Dean’s down.

“Jesus!”  Dean pants and plunges his hand into Sam’s hair.

Sam groans and grabs at Dean’s hips.  He opens his throat and yanks him forward.  

Dean stumbles over the jeans pooled at his feet and his cock strikes the back of Sam’s throat.

Sam gags and pulls off.

“Shit!”  Dean jerks away and stumbles back.  “Oh Shit…Sammy!”

Sam blinks watery eyes.  “Dean I’m fine.”  He chuckles.  “It happens.”

Dean shakes his head.  “No…no…no…”  

“Dean?”  Sam frowns.  “Babe?”

Sam scrambles to his feet and crowds into Dean’s space.  He touches his lover’s cheek and unnatural heat nearly burns his palm.  He wraps his arms around Dean and holds him.  

“It’s okay.”  Sam tells him.  “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Sammy…”  Dean shudders, thrusts his hips, and rubs against Sam’s still swollen cock. 

Sam moans and licks his way to Dean’s ear.  “I want you inside me.”

“Can’t…”  Dean shakes his head.  “I can’t hurt you.”

“You won’t.”  Sam insists.

“I just did!”

“No.”  Sam reassures.  “That was my fault.  I shouldn’t have pulled you off balance.”  He gives Dean a hungry look.  “I need you so bad.” 

“I should have been more careful.” 

“You’d never hurt me on purpose Dean.”

Dean shakes his head and steps back.  “We can’t risk it.” 

Sam blows out a breath and runs a hand through his hair.  “Okay.”  He buries his face in his hands and takes several deliberate breaths.  “It’s okay Dean.”  

“Sammy…”

“Just give me a minute.”

“Sammy…”  Dean tugs at his hands.  “It doesn’t mean we can’t…you know.”

“What?”  Sam frowns in confusion.  “You never bottom.”

“Just because I haven’t done it…doesn’t mean I don’t want to.” 

Sam’s eyes narrow.  “You never have before.”

Dean shrugs.  “It never came up.”

Sam gapes.

“You always want to bottom.”  Dean points out.  “And I’m not dumb enough to argue.”

Sam stares at his lover.  It’s true.  He’s always just assumed that Dean preferred to top.

Dean waves a hand.  “I never wanted to try it before, but with you I’ve thought about it…”  He snorts.  “A lot.  So…you know…”

“Wait.”  Sam raises a hand.  The idea that Dean has been thinking about bottoming for him is amazingly hot.   “You’ve thought about it and you never told me?”

Dean goes red.  “I was working up to it.”

Sam barks a laugh.  Dean is so gorgeous when he blushes.  He wants to grab his lover and lick him all over.

“Hey…”  Dean grouses.  “Being bottom is a big deal.”  

“I know.”

“You have to really trust your top.”

“I know.” 

“It still blows my mind how much you trust me.”  Dean ducks his head.  “It’s incredible Sam.” 

“Dean…”  Sam reaches for his hand. 

“I just can’t top you right now.”  Dean grumbles.  “Not when I’m like this.”  

Sam tugs Dean into his arms.  

Dean nuzzles the base of Sam’s neck.  “Do you think you could?”

“What?”  Sam prods.  “Top you?”

Dean swallows hard and nods. 

“Babe…”  Sam nudges him away.  “Look at me.”

Dean raises his head.  His face is in flames.  Regular old embarrassment flames.

“Why all this?”  Sam lifts his chin.

“I’m just…”

“Used to being the experienced one?”  Sam teases.  “The one in control?”

Dean huffs.  

Sam walks them back to the bed and eases them both down.  “Do you trust me?”

“Always.”

“Then let me show you how amazing…”  Sam sucks in a nipple.  “Mind blowing…”  He strokes Dean’s cock.  “Fantastic…”  He pushes Dean’s knees up and blows a a hot breath across his quivering center. 

Dean jumps and squirms.  

“You make me feel every time you’re inside me.”  Sam flicks his tongue out for a quick taste of his lover.

Dean moans.  

Sam grins and gets to work.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Bobby hears Jody arrive and he gathers up his latest work and heads out to meet her.  He walks up to the driver’s side and shoos her over.    

Jody raises an eyebrow, but slides over to the passenger seat. 

Bobby climbs into the cab.  “Sorry.”  He says.  “I just need to be behind the wheel.”

Jody gives him an understanding smile.

“Did you get everything?”

Jody nods. “I hope so.”

Bobby fishes a heavy silver ring with a large black stone out of his shirt pocket.  He hands it to Jody and puts the Bronco in gear.

Jody takes and looks it over.  “What’s this?” 

“A Mood Ring.”

“You made a Mood Ring while I was shopping?”  

“I didn’t make it.”  Bobby clarifies.  “It was in a box of old costume jewelry.  I just put a simple Charm on it.”

“Okay.”  Jody waves the ring in the air.  “How will this help the boys?”

“I’m hoping Sam can use it to keep Dean on an even keel.”  Bobby shrugs.  “Try it.”

Jody slide the ring on her finger.  

The stone flashes White for a split second and turns a light shade of pale Green.

Jody snorts.  “Is Green good?”

“Nah.”  Bobby teases.  “You must have gas.”

Jody laughs and flashes the ring.

“The darker the Green the better.”  Bobby explains.  

Jody checks the color again.  “I guess I’m a little worried.”

“We both are.”  Bobby agrees.  “I’m thinking Sam can keep an eye on the ring and when it starts to go towards Red he’ll know something is getting to Dean.”

“Huh.”  Jody slips the ring off and stuffs it into her pocket.  “Hopefully he can defuse whatever it is.”

“What?”  Bobby frowns.  “You don’t think it will work?”

“I think it will work.”  Jody shrugs.  “I just don’t know how helpful it will be.”  She glances at Bobby.  “I mean those two are so tuned into each other the ring may not be as useful as you’d think.”

Bobby sighs.  “You’re probably right.”

“But…”  Jody reassures.  “I think its a good idea to give them something to focus on until we figure out what else to do.”

Bobby blows out a breath. 

“How long do you think this Spell can last?”

Bobby grimaces.  “I guess it depends on whether or not the Spell resets each time.”

Jody blinks in alarm.  “You think it…resets?”

“Maybe.”  Bobby shrugs.  “Each time Dean has a scare…”

Jody sighs heavily.  “It gets worse.”

“It’s the only thing I’ve got at the moment.”  

“You don’t think we can reverse the Spell?”

Bobby shakes his head sadly.

“Well that’s no surprise.”  Jody notes.  “We’re not even sure how the Spell happened in the first place.” 

“I’ve never seen or heard of anything like it.”  Bobby thumps the steering wheel in frustration. 

“Well Shit.  I guess that’s what you get for buying old texts on E-Bay.”  Jody says dryly.

Bobby snorts.  “Lesson learned.”

“Maybe we should call John?”  Jody suggests.

“What the Hell for?”  

Jody rolls her eyes.  “I don’t like our boys out there alone when Dean is in this state and you need to do more research.”

“I know.”  Bobby grumbles.  “But we promised Dean we wouldn’t interrupt John.”

“It’s been almost six months and as far as we know things are fine with John and Kate.”  Jody says.  “John will drop everything if Dean is in trouble.”

“We promised.”  

“Fine.”  Jody agrees.  “But we call John if it gets bad.”

“Agreed.”

“I’m more worried about them driving each other nuts than anything else.”  Bobby forces a chuckle. 

“They’ll get through it.”  Jody says and reaches for his hand.  

“I hope so.”  

A few hours later they pull up to the cabin and hope out.  

Jody heads for the front door.

“Stop right there.”  Dean’s voice booms loudly in the quiet evening air. 

Jody freezes.  “It’s me Dean.”

“Jody?”  Dean’s voice shakes a little and Bobby doesn’t like the sound of it at all.

“It’s us!”  Bobby shouts.  “You boys okay in there?”

“We’re okay Uncle Bobby.”  Sam calls out.  “But I think you should keep your distance.”

“Will do.”  Bobby replies.  He can’t see the boys, but guessing by the sound they’re behind the front window.

“Thanks Bobby.”  Dean’s sounds relieved. 

Jody shoots a sympathetic smile toward the cabin and heads back to the Bronco. 

Bobby opens the back gate and grabs a few grocery bags.  He walks toward the cabin slow and unthreatening.  He pauses at the base of the porch steps. 

The cabin door cracks open and Dean peers out.

Sam peeks over Dean’s shoulder and gives Bobby a rueful smile.

“Can you just leave everything on the steps?”  Dean asks.

Bobby sighs.  “Will that help?”

Dean nods.  

“Fine.”  Bobby huffs.  “But, don’t think I ain’t insulted.”

“Sorry Bobby.”  Dean mumbles.

Bobby shakes his head.

They unload the rest as quickly as possible.

Dean watches the whole operation with a critical eye while Sam stands quietly behind him.

“That’s it.”  Bobby takes a deliberate step back.  He wants nothing more then to storm in there and knock some sense into Dean’s thick skull, but he knows it’s not the boy’s fault.  Damn Spell.

“Can we see you?”  Jody asks.  “Just for a minute.” 

There is a long silence.

Bobby glances at Jody.  

She looks calm and patient.

The front door swings open fully and the boys step out onto the porch.

They’re both bare foot and bare chested. 

Dean tucks Sam behind him.

“Well you two look comfortable enough.”  Jody notes dryly.

Bobby snorts.  The Boys look like they just rolled out of bed.

“Thanks for bringing everything.”  Sam steps around Dean and smiles.  “We really appreciate it.” 

“Damn it Sam!”  Dean frowns and pushes Sam back into the safety of the cabin.  He turns back to Bobby and grimaces.  “Sorry.”

“It’s all good Son.”  Bobby calls out.  “You two take care of each other.”

Dean nods and closes the door. 

“Call us.”  Jody shouts.  She turns and looks at Bobby. 

Bobby rolls his eyes.  “Don’t give me that look.”  He sighs and trudges back to the Bronco.  “I’m doing my best.”

“Damn it Bobby!”  Jody snaps.  “I know that.”  She sighs.  “I’m just worried sick.”

“Me too.”  Bobby grumbles and climbs behind the wheel.  

 


	17. Chapter 17

Sam rubs his hands over Dean’s chest and down his back.  “It’s okay Babe.”  

Dean takes a deep breath and blows it out.

“It’s okay.”  Sam reassures.  “I’ll call them in a minute and make sure they know we’re fine.”

“I totally freaked!”  Dean huffs.  “It’s nuts Sam.”

“Uncle Bobby will figure this thing out.”  Sam says with complete confidence.  “There’s nothing Supernatural he can’t handle.”

Dean nods.  “I love you.”

“I know.”

Dean rolls his eyes.  “Gee thanks Han Solo.” 

“Hey…I get to be the dashing Hero once in a while.”

Dean closes his eyes.  “Please don’t hate me over this.”

“Never Babe.”  

Dean takes Sam’s hand.  He pulls him to the window and looks out.  

“I think you should bring everything in.”  Sam suggests.  “I’ll stay inside and call Uncle Bobby.”

“Stay in the back room.  Okay, Honey?”

“Yes, Dear.”  Sam smiles patiently. 

Dean grins and leans in for a kiss.

A minute later Sam stretches out on the bed and dials Bobby’s phone.

“Hey Sam.”  Jody answers.  “Let me put you on speaker phone.”

Sam waits while she pushes the button and the sound of road noise fills the room.

“Sam you alright boy?”  Bobby asks.

“I’m good.”  Sam sighs.  “Dean is really sorry about the lack of welcome.”

“What happened?”  Jody wants to know.

“We were…ahhh…”  Sam blushes even though no one can see him.  “Sleeping when you pulled up.”

“Sleeping huh?”  Bobby chuckles.

Sam laughs.  “Something like that.”

“All right you two.”  Jody shushes them.  “Is Dean getting worse?”

“Not really.”  Sam tells them honestly.  “We had an uneventful drive.  I think Baby helps.” 

“That’s good.”  Jody says.  “How’s the cabin?”

“It’s great.”  Sam replies.  “He’s comfortable here.”

“Good.”  Jody sounds relieved.

“We haven’t found a cure yet Sam.”  Bobby tells him.

“It’s okay Uncle Bobby.”  Sam says evenly.  “We don’t expect miracles.”

Bobby snorts.  “We might need one.”

“Nah.”  Sam chuckles.  “You’ll come up with something.  You always do.”

There’s a moment of strained silence before Jody comes to the rescue.

“Bobby made you a Charm.”  Jody tells him.  “It’s at the bottom of the bag with all the…ahhh…special request items.”

“Jody!”  Sam groans.  “What happened to need to know?”

“Special requests?”  Bobby chuckles.  “You two getting your freak on?”

“Oh my God!”  Sam slaps a hand to his forehead.  “Never say that Uncle Bobby.  Ever.”

They all share a laugh and suddenly everything isn’t so bad.

“So what are we supposed to do with this Charm?”  Sam asks.  

“It’s a Mood Ring.”  Jody explains.  “You need Dean to wear it.”

“Okay.  And?”

“It’s like a stoplight.”  Bobby says.  “Green is good.  Red is bad.”

“It’ll flash White when you put it on.”  Jody says.  “That’s how you know its working.”

“So Dean wears the ring and we try to stay in the Green?”

“Simple as that.”  Bobby notes.  “It’s not a fix, but maybe it’ll help.”

Sam frowns.  “What am I missing?”

There’s a long pause.

Jody sighs.  “We’re worried that each time Dean has an…episode…it will get worse.”

“Shit.”  

“We don’t know that for sure Son.”  Bobby says.  “Just keep an eye on him.”

“Of course.”  Sam agrees.  “I’ll let you know how it goes.”

“Okay kiddo.”  Jody says.  “Be safe.  We love you both.  Give Dean a kiss for me.”

“Love you too.”  Sam smiles.  “Thank you for everything.”

Bobby clears his throat.  “Keep in touch.”

Sam hangs up the phone and flops back onto the bed.

“So it might get worse?”  Dean asks softly.

Sam looks up at his lover.  “We don’t know that.”

“But it makes sense.  Right?”  Dean frowns.  “I mean the Spell has to have an outlet or it’ll just build up.”  He looks vulnerable and unsure.  “Won’t it?”  

“Maybe.”  Sam gets to his feet and pulls Dean into his arms.  “Meanwhile we’ll do our best to avoid any escalation.  Okay?”  He smiles.  “Bobby made us something to help.  Hopefully it will buy us time to find a cure.”

Dean frowns.

“Come on.”  Sam pulls Dean into the Living Room.  

They root through the dozen or so bags of goods until they find the right one.

“Jesus Sam!”  Dean blushes.   “I can’t believe you asked Jody to buy these.” 

“I didn’t know how long we were going to be here and…”  Sam shrugs.  “With you being all…you know…I thought we might as well spend the time safe…”  He grins.  “and sound…and in bed.”  

Dean shakes his head.

Sam wags his eyebrows.  “I thought we could expand our repertoire?”

Dean lifts a skeptical brow.  

Sam laughs and picks up one of several choices Jody was kind enough select for them and waves it at Dean.

“That isn’t getting anywhere near me.”  Dean glares at him.  “Just because I wanted to bottomed for you this one time doesn’t mean I’m ready to take a plastic purple…thingy up the ass.”

“It’s a silicone dildo.”  Sam grabs him and kisses him until they’re both breathless.  “And who said it was for you?”

“What?”  Dean huffs.  “I’m not good enough for you?”

“Dean.”  Sam reassures.  “These will never replace the real thing.”  He touches his lover’s cheek.  “They’re just for playing around.  Okay?”

Dean heaves a sigh and nods.  

“They’ll have to wait anyway.”  Sam fishes through a shockingly large selection of lube and finds a silver ring at the bottom of the bag.  “We need to try this first.”

Dean takes the ring and inspects it.  “It looks like one of those old Mood Rings.”

“It is.”  Sam agrees.  “Bobby put a Charm on it that he thinks might help.”

“How?”  

“Put it on and we’ll see.”

Dean hesitates.

Sam takes the ring.  “It’s going to flash when it starts to work.  Okay?”

Dean nods.  

Sam slides the ring onto Dean’s finger and it flashes a bright White.

Dean holds his hand out and they both study the ring.

The stone swirls with color as if it can’t settle on a choice.  Black, Red, Yellow, and Green all mixed together under the surface.

“Take a nice deep breath.”  Sam instructs.  

Dean does as directed.

“Again.”  Sam looks into his eyes and joins him.  

They take three deep calming breaths together.

Sam drops his eyes to the ring and nods.  

“I take it that’s good?”  Dean holds the ring up to catch the light.

“That’s what Bobby said.”

“So we just keep it in the Green and we’re golden?”

“Yep.”  

 


	18. Chapter 18

Dean scowls and stares at the ceiling.  He’s been lying awake for the last hour.  He takes a deep breath and sighs.  

Things had been pretty quiet since they’d moved into the cabin.  He’d felt safe having Sam here and the Spell had seemed to simmer down some, but now thanks to a Damn Raccoon or a Rat scurrying across the back porch he’s stuck wide awake and worried.  The burning fear he’d had since that stupid Spell hit him reignited with a vengeance and the thrum of magic just below the surface of his skin is making his head pound.  

The whole idea of falling under a Spell without at least coming face to face with the Nasty that cast it is beyond anything he could have imagined.  He’s seen a lot of crazy Shit in his life, more than most Hunter’s probably, but nothing like this.  He grinds his teeth.  

Dean hates knowing that something about him caught the Spell’s attention.  He hates that the Hunter instincts that usually keep them safe are Fucked up and twisted.  He hates that Sam has to put up with him being a freak, but mostly he hates that the Spell is using his own heart against him.  This whole mess really chaps his ass. 

He groans and rubs his face.  He has no idea how this Spell even happened let alone how it managed to spin his love for Sam into something dangerous.  Damn Winchester luck.  

Dean lifts his hand and angles the Mood Ring toward the bathroom.  There’s just enough light for him to see the sickly Yellow color of the stone.  He’ll never get back to sleep at this rate.  

He grimaces and thumps his head back against the wall.  He squeezes his eyes shut and pictures the Impala speeding down some old familiar road.  He imagines the engine purring and the feel of the tires rolling smoothly over blacktop.  He pictures a blue sky with fluffy White clouds that fly past the window at an impossible speed and Sammy turning to smile at him.  His lover’s eyes are bright with amusement and the Sun makes his hair shine like silk.

Dean opens his eyes and looks at the ring.  It’s a pale Green.  He heaves a relieved sigh.  

He looks down at Sam, curled up with his back against Dean’s thigh, and rests a hand on his shoulder.  The feel of his lover’s warmth is as comforting as always.  The cute snuffling noises Sam makes when he’s dreaming and the familiar smell of his shampoo on the pillows fills Dean’s heart.  Sharing the same spaces with the man he loves day after day and night after night fills him with a contentment he never expected.  He shakes his head at the wonder of it. 

Dean closes his eyes and thinks about when they first met.  He’d been a world weary nineteen and Sam had seemed impossibly young.  So painfully young that Dean hadn’t planned on getting to know the kid at all.  Yet, somehow in those few short days at Bobby’s Sam had gotten under his skin.  Those sharp eyes had watched and assessed Dean’s every move and he’d found himself wanting to be worthy of such singular attention.  

When he’d hit the road again Dean had kept to his typical traveling habits, but as he moved from place to place and bed to bed he’d started to wonder what Sam would think.  He’d started to look at his life and wish for more.  As if there should be more.  

Before he knew it he’d been pulling into Bobby’s place again and Sam had grinned and waved a welcome.  It had both warmed and scared the Shit out of Dean.  He’d managed a queazy smile and stayed for a week.  

After that there was no going back to what the life he’d lived before.  Every few weeks Dean wound up at Bobby’s just in time for dinner or to pick Sam up at the High School.  He smiles at the memory.  The Damn kid never failed to grin and wave and the idea that someone so bright and beautiful could be happy to see him was a mystery Dean couldn’t walk away from.

Then Sam started calling.  

Dean had answered the first call assuming it was Bobby and when he’d discovered it was Sam he’d surprised himself by opening his mouth and actually talking.  At length.  About anything and everything.

Sam never failed to ask if he’d been hurt and remind him to take care of himself.  Sam laughed at his stories and questioned Dean’s antics.  The more Sam called the more Dean stayed in at night and pretty soon he’d found himself falling asleep with the kid chattering away in his earbud. 

During the long hours on the open road Dean blasted his music and thought about Sam.  About the things they talked about and the sound of Sam’s voice.  Eventually he’d saved enough money to upgrade his computer and connect a webcam so they could chat on one of those free services.  The first time he’d seen Sam’s smiling face from a thousand miles away he’d had to look away and blink back tears at the simple joy of it.  

When Sam had turned sixteen and Bobby had given Dean ‘the talk’ he’d gone down to the Free Clinic and gotten tested.  He’d always been careful, but he’d wanted to be sure.  The tests came back clean and Dean had happily continued the exclusive relationship he’d established with his hand. 

Dean sighs again and looks down at the love of his life.  He scoots lower in the bed and wraps an arm around Sam’s waist.  He nuzzles the soft hairs at the base of his love’s neck and sighs.  Just before he drifts off to sleep he catches himself and cracks an eye for one more look at the ring.  

The stone is a bright Emerald Green. 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Dean throws his head back and moans.  

Sam tugs at his lover’s hard length and grins. 

“Stop teasing me Sammy.”  Dean glares.  “Seriously.”

“Are you ready?”  Sam chuckles while he strokes Dean’s spit slicked cock.

Dean growls.

Sam snorts and throws a leg over to straddle Dean’s hips.  He reaches down and wraps a hand around both of them.  

“Jesus…Ya…”  Dean grunts.  “Like that Sam.” 

Sam shakes his head and hunches over to fill Dean’s hungry mouth with his tongue.  He licks and nips at his lover until they’re both squirming with need.  He shoves back and shifts to line himself up.

He rubs the head of Dean’s cock against his entrance.  He’s already slick from their earlier play when he’d carefully worked himself open under Dean’s watchful eye.  He moans in anticipation.  He’s so ready to feel Dean’s heat inside him.  

Dean watches his face and tenses up.

“It’s okay.”  Sam smiles down at him.  “I’m good.” 

“I know.”  Dean grins. 

Sam raises an eyebrow.

Dean smirks.  “Now that I’ve been on the receiving end…”

Sam chuckles and guides his lover’s cock inside him.

“Easy Sammy…” 

“Dean?” 

Dean lifts his hand to flash the ring.  

It shines bright Green.

Sam sighs and eases himself down until Dean is buried deep.  “Fuck…”  He grunts.  “So good.”

“Come on Sammy…”  Dean grips Sam’s hips.

Sam presses down and the finger sized toy he’d slid into Dean’s ass a few minutes before he took him into his mouth sends a feathery vibration through them both. 

“Holy Shit!”  Dean throws his head back and thrusts up.

Sam falls forward and braces his hands on Dean’s chest.  He takes a deep breath and matches Dean’s rhythm.

Dean gasps and stares up at him. 

Sam tightens his ass around Dean’s cock and rolls his hips just so. 

“Fuck.”  Dean runs his hands over Sam’s hips and thighs and comes with a grunt.

Sam holds his lover’s eyes while strokes himself and watches Dean fall apart.

“Damn Sammy…”  Dean pants out.  “You know that gets me.”

Sam grins.  “Every time.”

“Bitch.”  Dean chuckles.  

“Jerk.”  Sam snorts.  

“Now you.”  Dean smiles.  “Let me see you.” 

Sam nods and picks up the pace.  He comes almost as quick and collapses into Dean’s arms.

“So beautiful.”  Dean mummers.

Sam buries his nose in Dean’s neck.  “Love you.”

“Love you too Babe, but…”  Dean squirms. 

Sam chuckles and lifts his hips.  Dean’s cock slips free and he flops onto the bed.  He reaches down and removes the finger sized toy.

Dean heaves a sigh.  “Thanks.” 

Sam drops the toy onto a towel.  “So it was okay?”

“Fucking amazing.”

“Good.”  Sam grins.  “I told you toys can be fun.”

“Don’t be so smug.”  Dean sniffs.  “You making me come isn’t anything new.”

“Well…”  Sam laughs.  “You’re pretty easy.”

Dean shakes his head.  “Only for you Honey.”

“Lucky me Darling.” 

“Damn right.”

Sam chuckles and grabs the towel.  He wipes them both up and drops the towel and the toy onto the floor.  He tugs the blanket up and tucks it around them.          

Dean pulls him close.  

Sam snuggles into Dean’s embrace.  “We’re doing okay.  Right?”

“Yep.”

 


	20. Chapter 20

“It’s okay.”  Sam says for the hundredth time he’s since this Spell thing started.  “Just breathe Babe.”  

His lover is still shaking and so hot to the touch it’s hard to hold onto him. 

Sam grips Dean tight and flicks a glance a the intruder.  

The man crumpled on the floor in a heap is out cold. 

Sam almost feels bad for him.

Dean takes a deep breath and looks up at Sam with fevered eyes.

Sam doesn’t have to see the ring to know what his lover needs.  He turns and shoves Dean against the wall. 

Dean gasps, closes his eyes, and reaches for Sam.

Sam slides his hands down Dean’s thighs and tugs at the back of his knees.

Dean lifts his legs and wraps them around Sam’s waist.

They’re both still in their jeans and there’s no finesse, but there is enough pressure in the right places and it’s over in minutes.  

Sam’s let Dean’s legs drop to floor.  He ignores the sticky mess in his jeans and holds him close.  “You okay?”

Dean nods.

Sam blows out a breath and checks the ring.  It’s a dull Red. 

Life in the cabin had been Emerald Green for all of three days.  They’d spent the time touching, tasting, and teasing each other.  Things had been fantastic right up until they weren’t.

Twenty minutes ago they’d been watching a movie.  The cabin had been dark except for the faint glow of Sam’s computer screen.

They’d been stretch out on their bed.  Sam settled comfortably between Dean’s legs with his head leaned back against his lover’s chest.  It had been peaceful and easy.      

Dean’s hand had been resting over Sam’s heart while he snored lightly. 

Sam had been about to nod off himself when Dean had suddenly tensed up.

“Did you hear that?”  

Sam shook his head and hit the mute button on his computer.

A few seconds later they’d heard it again.  

Someone or something was at the back door.

Dean had been up and out of bed in a flash.  He’d motioned for Sam to stay back and made his way down the hall.  

Sam gotten up and pressed himself against the wall.  He’d snuck a quick peek around the corner and had seen Dean crouched in the alcove that led to the Basement.  He’d held his breath when the intruder popped the lock.

The intruder had swung the door wide and stepped inside when Dean pounced.  

The fight had been short, but intense.  Whoever the stranger was he certainly had some skills, but they were no match for Dean. 

Sam had hung back, watching, and waiting for an opportunity to assist if need be.  It hadn’t been necessary.  The Poor Bastard had been incapacitated in short order.   

“You took care of it.”  Sam sighs and rubs Dean’s back.  “You did good.” 

“He’s just some random Dude.”  Dean groans.  “He didn’t deserve…that.”

“He broke in.”  Sam says reasonably.  “He’s lucky he didn’t get shot.” 

“Maybe he’s a Hunter Sam?”  Dean frowns.  “Jesus…how do I…”

“Dean.”  Sam pulls back and lifts Dean’s chin.  “There’s no way he missed the Impala.”  He kisses him softly.  “Baby is legend.  If this guy was in the life he’d have recognized her.”

Dean gives him a shaky nod.   

“No matter what he shouldn’t have busted in.”  Sam insists.

Dean sighs.  “He probably just needed a place to crash.”

“If he came here for sanctuary he should have known where Rufus hides the spare key.”  Sam says.  “Don’t worry about it.  There’s no permanent damage.” 

Dean shakes his head stubbornly.  “I could have killed him.” 

“You neutralized him.”  Sam puts his hands on Dean’s face.  Thankfully his skin has cooled down.  “Under the same circumstances he’d have probably done the same to you.”  He kisses Dean again.  “You stopped yourself before it went to far.  That’s a good thing.”

“Fuck Sam.”  Dean shakes his head and spreads his fingers to look at the ring which flashes Orange and Red.  “I just made it worse.”

“You didn’t.”  Sam glares at the unconscious stranger.  “He did.”

“What are we going to do Sammy?”

“Nothing.”  Sam says.  “I’ll call Uncle Bobby and he’ll take care of it.”

Dean huffs.  “Bobby shouldn’t have to play Lone Ranger all the time.”

“Well…”  Sam frowns.  “I could call Martin or Caleb or maybe Pastor Jim could come out.  He’s the closest.”

“No.  No way.”  Dean says.  “It’s bad enough Bobby and Jody know that I’m losing my Shit.”

“Okay.”  Sam squeezes Dean tight one more time and steps back.  “You make sure he’s secure and I’ll make the call.”

Dean frowns, but nods.  

Sam heads to the bedroom for his phone.

“Sam?”  Jody answers on the first ring.

“Hey Jody.”

“It’s one AM.”  Jody sighs.  “Please tell me you two are okay?”

“We’re okay.”  Sam sighs.  “I’m sorry to wake you, but this can’t wait.”

“Hold on a minute Kiddo.”    

Sam can hear rustling and a few seconds of silence.

“Hey.”  Jody is louder this time.  “Can I help or do you need me to wake Bobby?”

Sam heaves a sigh.  “Some guy just broke into the cabin.”

“Shit.”  Jody groans.  “Is he alive?”

“Yes.”  Sam replies.  “He’ll probably feel like hammered Shit when he wakes up, but he’ll live.”

“Dean got him good huh?”  Jody chuckles softly.  “Do we know him?”

“Nope.” 

“I hate to ask this…”  Jody sighs.  “But, this is the first time Bobby’s had any real sleep in days and I’d like him to get a few more hours if he can.  Will Dean be okay if you two hold this guy for a while?”

“I think so.”  Sam replies.  “Rufus has that cell in the Basement we can use.  Dean should be okay with him locked up.” 

“Thanks Sam.”  Jody says.  “You know Bobby’s no Damn good for anybody when he’s running on Coffee and stubbornness.”

“True.”  Sam snorts.  “Just get here when you can.”

“We’ll be there soon.”

Sam hangs up and goes back to the front room.

Dean has the intruder trussed up like a Turkey.

Lucky for the stranger’s he’s still out like a light.

“Uncle Bobby’s asleep.”  Sam tells him.  “Jody wants to give him a few more hours.”

“Shit.”  Dean hangs his head.  “Bobby’s been knocking himself out hasn’t he?”

“You know what he’s like when he’s got a mystery to solve.” 

Dean nods glumly.

“How about we put this guy in that cell down in the Basement until reinforcements arrive.”  Sam takes Dean hand in his and flicks a glance at the ring.

It’s Yellow now, but Sam has a feeling it won’t last.

Dean frowns.  “Then what?”

“Then…”  Sam bends down and brushes his lips along the shell of Dean’s ear.  “We shower, climb back into bed, and do our best to relax.”

 


	21. Chapter 21

“Don’t tell me there’s been another break in.”  Bobby answers the phone and holds his breath.

“That’s not it Uncle Bobby.” 

“Sam…”  Bobby clears his throat.  “I know it’s tough to let Dean take care of you like he needs to right now.  It goes against the grain, but you’ve got to stick with it Son.”

“I have Uncle Bobby I swear.”  Sam insists.  “I’ve done everything he needs me to do.  It’s not even that hard.”  He sighs.  “Trust me I can handle him cutting my food into tiny pieces and holding my hand every where we go.  I’ve even learned to Pee sitting down so I don’t lose my balance and conk my noggin.”

Bobby chuckles a little.  He can’t help it.

“It’s not the lack of privacy in the bathroom or the constant need to check with Dean before I do anything.”  Sam sucks in a breath.  “It’s not me I’m worried bout.  It’s Dean.  He’s only gotten worse since that Asshole showed up.”

“Next time I see Rufus I’m going to punch him in the mouth for sending that newbie your way unannounced.”  Bobby grumbles.  “Damn old drunk forgot you two were hunkered down there.”

“Rufus probably didn’t expect us to be here this long.”  

Bobby winces as guilt washes over him.  He can’t remember the last time it took him this long to solve a problem.  This Damn Spell is near to driving him nuts.  He can only imagine how bad it is for Sam and Dean. 

“I’m sorry Son.” 

“That wasn’t a dig Uncle Bobby.”  Sam insists.  “We know you’ve been working on this thing non-stop.”

“I’ll find something.”  Bobby insists.  “You just keep doing what you’re doing.”

“I can’t.”  Sam disagrees.  “I think all of this is making it harder to break the Spell.”

Bobby groans.

They’d all been afraid this would happen.

“It’s like Dean can’t satisfy the compulsion anymore.” 

“Damn it to Hell.”  Bobby grumbles.  

“It’s driving him into the ground.”  Sam says.  “He’s not sleeping at all now and the ring hasn’t been close to Green for days.  No matter what I do.”

“Christ.”  Bobby rubs his face.  “You’ve got to keep trying Son.  We just…”

“He’s killing himself Uncle Bobby!” 

“I know that!”  Bobby snaps and immediately regrets it.  “Sorry Son.”  He sucks in a tired breath.  “We’re not going to give up.  I promise we’ll solve this thing come Hell or high water.” 

“I just don’t know what to do anymore.” 

“Let me talk to him.”  Bobby directs.  “Maybe I can help.” 

“Not now.”  Sam sighs.  “I finally got him to sleep for a few minutes.”  He blows out a breath.  “It won’t last long more than that, but he needs what he can get.  Any second he’ll be back on his feet pacing and terrified he’s failed me someone.”

“Balls!”  Bobby groans.  

“I think we’d better call John.”

Bobby leans back in his chair and adjusts his hat.  

They’d promised Dean they wouldn’t disturb John in his new life unless is was absolutely necessary.  

“What do you think?”  Sam prompts.

“I’m a out of ideas and John’s one of the best Damn Hunters I know.”  Bobby admits.   “Maybe a fresh set of eyes is just what we need.  I’ll call him.” 

“Thanks Uncle Bobby.”

“It’s going to be okay Son.”  Bobby tells him.  “Even if me and John have to sneak in and Ninja attack you so the Dean can get his Sammy saving Badass on we’ll do it.”

Sam barks a strained laugh.  “You might have to.”

Bobby hangs up and heaves a heavy sigh.

“That bad huh?”  

Bobby blinks and smiles at Jody.  “Sam thinks it’s time to call John.”

“John’s going to be pissed that we didn’t call him sooner.”  Jody grimaces.  “Do you want me to take call him?  Take one for the team?”

“I ain’t afraid of John Winchester.”

“I know.”  Jody says.  “But, you don’t have time to listen to him rant and rave and I do.” 

Bobby shakes his head.  “I’ll do it.”  

“Fair enough.”  Jody bends down and kisses him.  “I’ll get us something to eat and then you can show me that translation you’ve been trying to decipher.”

“It’s chicken scratch.”  Bobby grumbles.

“Well…”  Jody smiles.  “I have better eyes then you old man so you’re stuck with my help.”

“I guess I’d better do as I’m told then.”  

“I love it when you get all docile and cooperative.”  Jody calls over her shoulder. 

“Don’t get used to it woman!” 


	22. Chapter 22

“Jesus Christ!”  John runs his hands through his hair. 

He’d driven all night and barged into the house at the crack of dawn ready to kick some ass and found Bobby and Jody slumped over a desk covered in a mess of papers.  He’d taken one look at their exhausted faces and forced himself to calm down.  It wasn’t their fault.  He knew that, but it had been 12 hours now and he’s losing his Fucking mind. 

“How the Hell did this happen?”  John pushes to his feet and starts pacing. 

“We don’t know John.”  Bobby replies patiently.

John makes a couple of more laps around the study.  He knows it’s not helping.  He knows he needs to act more like a Hunter and less like a worried Father.  He takes a deep breath and forces himself to ease up.      

“I know you’ve been doing everything you can.”  John shoots Bobby a grim smile.  “Thank you.”  

Bobby waves him off.

“Okay.”  John rubs his hands together.  “Here’s what we know.  Dean is under a Compulsion Spell that’s linked to his need to protect Sam.  He’s been keeping Sam safe so far, but it’s getting harder and harder to satisfy the Spell.  Right?”

Bobby gives him a tired nod. 

John paces.  “What we don’t know is how the Spell was cast in the first place.”

“Or what will really satisfy it.”  Jody notes.  “We’re just guessing and trying to keep Dean from spiking.”

John frowns and looks at his hands.  They’re shaking.  He grimaces and stuffs his hands into his pockets.  He takes another deep breath and another lap.  Two laps later a thought occurs to him and he comes to an abrupt halt.  

“What if we neutralized the Spell with another one?”

Jody raises an eyebrow.  “Can you do that?”  

Bobby perks up.  “I’ve seen it work on simple Spells.”  

“Do you think it could work on this Spell?”  John asks.

“Compulsion Spells are complicated and dangerous.”  Bobby notes.  “If we add another Spell on top of this Shit Storm who knows what might happen.” 

“Maybe we should try to override it with the same Spell.”  John suggests.  

Bobby blinks at John.   

John grins.  “Think about it.”  

“If we pull off a perfect cast…”  Bobby musses.  “It might wipe out the half-assed mess of a Spell that’s running now.”

“And this time we give Dean a clear mission.”  Jody adds.  “A simple job that will fulfill the Spell’s requirements.”

“Right.”  John nods.  “When the new job is done…”

“The Spell ends.”  Bobby huffs in surprise.  “I think it’s worth a try.”    

John nods.  “I think it’s all we’ve got.” 

“How soon will we be ready?”  Jody asks. 

“I’ve got everything we need here.”  Bobby tells her. 

“Good.”  Jody says.  “I’ll let the boys know.”  

Bobby nods absently and bends down to dig around under his desk.  He stands up and hands John a small wooden crate.

John accepts it without comment and follows Bobby around the cluttered room.

Bobby grabs half-a-dozen ingredients from different shelves and puts them in the crate.  He adds candles, matches, a brass bowl, and some other items John doesn’t recognize.

John’s never been into magic.  Other then learning how to fight it he’s never had much use for it.  He can cast a simple Spell if he needs to, but he’s never really had a talent.  Whenever he needed something like that for a case he’d always come to Bobby.

“That should do it.”  Bobby places the Spell Book on the top of the box and hands John an oilcloth. 

John wraps it around the crate and ties the ends off.  “Thanks for taking care of our boys.”  He looks up.  “I’m sorry I’m such an ass…I…”

“Don’t worry about John.”  Bobby says.  “It’s not the first time you’ve been an ass.”

John snorts. 

“Jody and me have been scared Shitless for a week John.”  Bobby gives him a knowing look.  “We’ve just had time to get used to it.”  

“You didn’t deserve my temper.”  John  shouldn’t have taken his fear for Sam and Dean out on his oldest friend.  His only friend.  “Why didn’t Dean call me?”

Bobby shrugs.  “He didn’t want to interrupt your new life John.”

John sucks in a breath.

“Dean’s happy for you and he didn’t want to pull you back in.” 

John rolls his eyes.

Bobby thumps the desk and glares at him.  “Believe it or not Dean knows how important he is to you.”  He growls.  “He knew you would drop everything if he needed you and he didn’t want that.”  He rolls his eyes.  “That boy is smarter than you think.”

John clears his throat and looks away.  He knows Bobby’s right.  Dean is smart in ways he’d never really thought about before.  

He knew that when it came down to it Dean had surpassed him as a Hunter long ago, but it wasn’t just that.  Despite his Fucked up childhood his Son had somehow found just what he needed in life, been brave enough to grab hold of it, and love Sam openly and without reservation.

John is just now finding that courage in himself.  

“Don’t take it so hard John.”  Bobby says.  “You wouldn’t have called Dean either.”

John flushes.  “Probably not.”

“Damn stubborn Winchesters.”  Bobby chuckles.

“I could say the same about Singers.”  Jody grumbles and glares at them from the hallway.  “Are you two ready to go or what?” 

John clutches the crate that may or may not save his Son and nods.  “Yes Ma’am.” 

 


	23. Chapter 23

“Dean.”  Sam calls out.  “You need to eat something.”

Dean grimaces and waves him off as he paces around the small front room of the cabin in an endless circle.  He’s tried stopping himself.  He’s even tried letting Sam distract him, but nothing works for long.  Not even Sam’s warm wonderful hands.

He turns his head and blows his lover a kiss.      

Sam chuckles.  “Want me to distract you again?”

Dean huffs.  “Believe it or not Sammy we can only spend so much time in bed.”

Sam barks a laugh.  “Says the great Dean Winchester…never.”

“Dude.”  Dean shakes his head.  “One word…chaffing.”

“You’ve got me on that one.”  Sam grins.  “So we snack instead.”  He waves a sandwich.  “I won’t eat unless you do.” 

“That’s Blackmail.” 

Sam shrugs.

Dean rolls his eyes and snags the sandwich.  “Happy?”

“Only if you eat all of it.”  Sam says and starts in on his own snack.

Dean grunts and takes an exaggerated bite. 

“Good boy.”  Sam snarks.

Dean munches and fidgets. 

“Drink this and then…”  Sam hands him a glass of cold water.  “You can start pacing again.” 

Dean takes the glass, but keeps his eyes on the door and the window and the back hall.  He can’t be too careful.  

“When I’m done eating we’re taking another nap.”  Sam tells him matter-of-fact.

Dean sighs.  He hasn’t really slept in days and a nap sounds wonderful.  His body wants him to close his eyes and rest, but he just can’t.  The Spell barely gives him a moment’s peace. 

“I’ll try Sammy.”  Dean can’t help but wish that someone or something would come busting in here and give him a reason to snap the tension that’s been building in him since that stupid kid broke in a few days ago.  Maybe if the Spell had a real enemy it would chill out for a minute. 

Sam sets his sandwich aside and stands.

Dean automatically leans into Sam’s chest and for a brief second he allows himself to take comfort in the arms of his lover. 

Sam kisses him lightly on the forehead. 

Dean sniffs and immediately starts moving around the room, checking their security measures, and inspecting the giant Devil’s Trap he drew on the floor the first night they arrived.

The phone rings and Sam answers.  “Hey Jody…”

Dean tunes them out.

“Hey Babe?” 

Dean looks up from his obsessive turning.  “Did they find something?” 

“Maybe.”  Sam frowns.  “We’ll have to see.”

“Fair enough.” 

Sam nods.  “They’ll be here in a few hours.”

“I can handle it.”  Dean insists.  “This time I’ll be better.  I promise Sam.”  

Sam drops his eyes.

Dean frowns.  “What is it?”

“Uncle Bobby’s bringing John.”

“Shit.”  Dean’s heart starts to pound.  The last person he wants to see right now is his Dad.   

“Uncle Bobby was stuck Dean.”  Sam explains.  “I told him to call.” 

“But Dad…”  Dean winces at his own tone.  “He’ll think I…”

“No he won’t.”  Sam steps forward and pulls Dean into his arms again.  “Whatever you’re thinking…stop it.”

Dean huffs. 

“Your Dad’s been a Hunter a long time.”  Sam says.  “He’ll understand.”

Dean shakes his head.  

“This wasn’t your fault.”  Sam gives him a tight squeeze.  “Shit happens and like I said.  It could have just as easily been any one of us.”  

Dean groans.  “I screwed up.”

“Damn it Dean!”  Sam growls. 

Dean flinches. 

“I’ve heard enough of that Bullshit!”  Sam pulls back and lifts Dean’s chin.  “I love you.  No matter what.” 

Dean blinks up at his lover. 

“Stop blaming yourself for once.” 

Dean swallows against the lump in his throat.  “Okay.” 

Sam smiles and gives him a warm lingering kiss.  “You have to let us help you.”

A few hours later they hear the roar of Sam’s Branco as it approaches.  

Dean can’t help but tense up.

“It’s just Uncle Bobby and John.”  Sam rubs a soothing hand down Dean’s back.

Dean nods and sucks in a breath.  “Get ready.”

“Yes, Dear.”  Sam chuckles.

Dean opens the door and moves through it.  He reaches back and pushes it partly closed.

“I’ll be right here.”  Sam smiles at him from behind the makeshift shield.  “Safe and sound.”

Dean takes a deep breath and checks his pistol.  He safes it and stows it in the back of his jeans.  He makes a quick inspection of the Devil’s Trap they just drew on the front porch.  It’s still perfect.  

He grabs the Shotgun and racks in a Salt round.  He moves down the steps and stands at the ready.  He throws a peek at Sam who gives him a reassuring smile. 

Sam’s Bronco moves slowly up the drive and rolls to a stop.

Bobby sits in the Driver’s seat and waits.  

John is in the passenger seat.  He watches Dean intently.

“Come on out.”  Dean cradles the Shotgun.  “Slowly.  One at a time.”

Bobby cracks the door and eases out.  He walks around the front of the Bronco and stands with his hands up.  

Dean’s so glad to see the old coot he could cry.  “Hey Bobby.”  

“Hey boy.”  Bobby smiles and adjusts his hat.  “You okay?”

Dean shrugs embarrassed. 

“I’m going to reach into my shirt.  Okay?”  

Dean nods permission.  

Bobby reaches into the top of his shirt and pulls out a black leather string with an anti-possession Charm dangling from the end.  “One more thing.”  Bobby raises a hand and digs around in the front pocket of his jeans.  He produces a round coin as big as a fifty cent piece.  The dull Silver surface glints a bit in the Sun.  He holds it out for Dean’s inspection and then resolutely presses it into the back of his hand.  

Dean sighs.  “Thanks Bobby.” 

Bobby huffs and steps aside.

Dean gulps and nods at his Dad.

John climbs out of the truck.  He takes two steps toward the cabin and reaches up to pull the neck of his t-shirt down to expose his anti-possession tattoo.  

Bobby turns and flips the Silver coin at John who snatches it out of the air with ease.

John presses the coin into the back of his hand and then holds it up for Dean to see.

Dean blows out a relieved breath.  “Hey Dad.”  

“It’s good to see you Son.”  John takes a couple of tentative steps forward.  “You look like Shit.”

“Thanks a lot.” 

“Just telling it like it is.”  John flashes a tired smile and rubs a hand over his face.  He takes a few steps closure.  “Where’s Sam?”

“Safe inside.”  Dean clutches the Shotgun and tries to relax.  He can’t quite get there. 

“You going to make us stand out here all day?”  Bobby grumbles.  “It’s too Damn hot and we need to get down to business.”

“Come on Dean.”  Sam calls from behind the front door.  “They’re good.”

“I know Sammy.”  Dean mumbles. 

“Take a breath.”  Sam coaxes.  

Dean sucks in a lung full of air.  

“Now let it out nice and slow.”  

Sam’s voice washes over him and he relaxes slightly.  

“Should I me come out?”  Sam offers.  

“No.”  Dean shakes his head.  “I can do this.”

“I know you can.”  Sam says.  “Take your time and check your ring.”

Dean frowns and lifts his hand.  The ring is light Green.  He blinks in surprise.  

“See…”  Sam chuckles.  “You’re okay.” 

Dean looks at Bobby and John.  

They give him encouraging smiles. 

“We’re just here to help.”  Bobby tells him.

“That’s right Son.”  John adds.  “Bobby’s got a plan.”

“Come on Dean.”  Sam prods.  “It’ll be okay.”

Dean takes another look at the ring and drops his hand.  He tosses a weak smile at Sam and lowers the Shotgun. 

 


	24. Chapter 24

John smiles at his son and reaches a hand out.

Dean shifts the shotgun to one hand and reaches toward his Dad.

John snatches the weapon and punches Dean in the face. 

Dean staggers back and collapses. 

“Dean!”  Sam shouts and throws himself through the door and down the front porch steps.  He drops to his knees and scoops Dean into his arms.  

Dean is out cold.  

Sam shoots John a murderous look.

John ignores him. 

Bobby heaves a sigh and walks over to bend down and grab a hold of Dean’s boots.  “Come on Son let’s get him inside.”

Sam nods, grips Dean’s shoulders, and together they lift him up.  

John moves ahead of them and casually holds the door open.  

They lay Dean out on the bed and Bobby stomps back into the living room.

“Christ John!”  Bobby crowds into the taller man’s space.  “You didn’t have to hit him!” 

“He was dead on his feet.”  John grouses.  “Sam should be taking better care of him.”

“What!?”  Bobby sputters.  His fists ache to punch John in his stubborn face.  He barely manages to resist the urge. “Dean is everything to Sam.”  He grinds out.  “Don’t you dare doubt that for a second.”

John points an accusing finger.  “You should have called me as soon at this happened.”

“I told you Dean didn’t want us to.”  Bobby growls and knocks John’s finger out of his face.  He turns and paces away.  “Even after you drug that boy all over the Damn place and wrecked every chance he had at normal…”  He turns back.  “He didn’t want to ruin your…”

“Save it.”  John’s snaps.  “I heard it already.”

Bobby bites his tongue and fumes. 

“Then you should have listened.”  Sam says quietly. 

John rubs his face and looks at Sam.  “You told Bobby that Dean hasn’t slept for days and you know he needs to be well rested before we hit him with another Spell.”

“We could have knocked him out some other way.”  Sam points out.  

John crosses his arms in defense.  “Not as fast.”    

“Idjit!”  Bobby fumes. 

“Watch it old man.”  John squares his shoulders.  “You’ve got no…” 

“Right?”  Bobby glares at John.  “That boy’s just as much mine as he is yours and you know it.”

“Damn it Bobby…”

“That’s enough.”  Sam groans and flops down on the worn out couch.  

John’s shoulders sag.

Bobby adjusts his hat.  

“Sorry Bobby.”  John mumbles.  

Bobby shakes his head.  “Even knocked out that boy’s got us all tied up in knots.” 

“Well…”  John blows out a breath.  “He’s always been a master at that.”    

Sam sniffs and wipes his eyes.  “Let’s just agree that we all love him.  Okay?”  

John nods and Bobby follows suit.

“Can we fix this now?”  Sam asks.  “Please?”

“Ya.”  John replies gruffly.  “I’ll get the stuff.”

Bobby watches John escape out the front door and makes his way to the couch.  He gives Sam’s shoulder a squeeze.  “You okay Son?” 

Sam closes his eyes.  “I’m good Uncle Bobby.”

An hour later the living room has been cleared out and all the aspects of the Spell are set and ready.  

“Well…”  Bobby says.  “That ought to do it.”

John frowns.  “Are you sure?”

“Yep.”  Bobby replies.  “All we need now it the Leading Lady.”

“He’s still out.”  Sam tells them.  “I don’t want to wake him.  It’s more rest then he’s had in days.”  

John shoots them a triumphant grin.

Sam rolls his eyes.

Bobby glares at John.  “Don’t think me and Sam are going to take the heat for you when that boy wakes up with a headache Winchester.” 

John waves him off.

Bobby shakes his head and goes to the kitchen counter.  He pops open an old cooler and lifts out a casserole dish.  He quickly dishes out Jody’s tuna and noodles and they all take mismatched seats at the table.  He forks up a bite and sits back.  He’s not really hungry, but it’s better then sitting around and glaring at each other.

“How are things in Minnesota?”  Sam breaks the silence.

Bobby gives him a grateful smile.

“Good.”  John takes a swig of beer. 

“And?”  Sam prods.

John shrugs.  “The garage keeps me busy.”

Sam raises an eyebrow.  

John blushes and clears his throat.  “Kate and I are fine.”

Sam smiles broadly.  

“How’s Adam?”  Bobby asks.

“Okay I guess.”  John shrugs and pushes his food around his plate.  “He’s still warming up to me.”  He snorts.  “Damn kid watches my every move.”

“Smart.”  Bobby chuckles.  

“Have you told him about us yet?”  Sam wants to know. 

John sets his fork down and gives Sam a look.

Sam fidgets and looks decidedly guilty.  

“Sam?”  Bobby raises an eyebrow.  “What have you boys been up to?”

“We drove by Kate’s house.”  Sam admits. 

John sits back with a huff.  

“Sam…”  Bobby groans.  

“Three times.”  Sam admits.  “We’ve been to Adam’s school too.  We saw him…twice.”

John scowls.  “You two checking up on me?”

Sam doesn’t bother to deny it.

John looks genuinely surprised.  “Why?”  

“We were worried about you.”  Sam says simply. 

“How so?”

Sam blushes and picks at his plate. 

“You’ve been out of the world a long time John.”  Bobby points out.  “We figured it might be tough for you to…”

“Reintegrate.”  Sam adds helpfully.

Bobby shoots him a glare.

Sam winks at him.

“Reintegrate?”  John snorts.  “I haven’t exactly been in prison.”

“Yes you have.”  Sam says.  “Metaphorically speaking.” 

John frowns at Sam and looks at Bobby. 

“Think about it.”  Bobby says.  “How long has it been since you were just…John?”

John just blinks at them.

 


	25. Chapter 25

Dean can feel the warm heat of his lover and the heavy drape of Sam’s arm across his middle.  He’s comfortable and for a brief moment he’s perfectly content.  Then it hits him.  

“Sam!”  Dean’s eyes fly open in a panic.    

“Easy Babe.”  Sam pulls him close.  “I’m right here.”

Dean swallows hard and churning magic in his gut settles a bit.  

“How do you feel?”  Sam asks.

“The Spell is still riding me, but…”  Dean sniffs and yawns.  “I’m better I think.”  He looks at Sam and smiles.  “How long was I out?”

“Thirteen hours.”

“Holy Shit!” 

“It’s okay.”  Sam puts a hand on his chest and pushes him back against the pillows.  “John and Uncle Bobby have been here the entire time.”

Dean frowns and rubs his jaw.  “Dad?”

“Yes.”  Sam says flatly.  “He knocked you out.  Remember?”

“Not really.”  Dean snorts.  “He always did have a solid right hook.”

“He shouldn’t have hit you.”  Sam grumps.     

“It’s cool.”  Dean shrugs.  “Believe it or not I feel better then I have in a while.”   

Sam huffs.  “I knew you’d defend him.” 

“He did what he had to do.”

Sam rolls his eyes.  “Uncle Bobby almost punched him out over it.”

“Ya?”  Dean shakes his head.  He’ll never know what he did to deserve Bobby’s loyalty.  He hopes he never gives the old man cause to regret it.  “That would’ve been something to see.”

“Maybe not.”  Sam says.  “John was feeling pretty guilty and he probably would have let Bobby get in a few shots.”

Dean rubs his face again.  It’s tender and a little swollen.  “He must have caught me off guard.”

“We could have knocked you out any other way, but…”  Sam shakes his head.  “It was expedient I’ll give him that.”

“That’s John Winchester.”  Dean smiles ruefully.  He’d watched his Dad get things done in an expedient manner his entire life.  He’d watched and learned all too well.

He looks up at Sam.  There’s a reason Dean’s not the single minded Hunter his Dad once was and he’s looking right at him.  He reaches up and touches Sam’s face.  

“If we hadn’t met I’d still be just like him.”  Dean tells him.

Sam shakes his head. 

“It’s true.”  Dean smiles at his lover.  He’s so grateful for this man.  For this life.  “Thank you Sammy.” 

“For what?”

“Everything.”  Dean tells him.  “Putting up with this…Bullshit.”

“Stop it.”  Sam warns.  

Dean drops his eyes.  “Loving me.”

“That’s the easy part.”

Dean licks his lips and flushes.  “Ya?” 

“Don’t be a Dumbass.”    

“Hey…”  Dean grins.  “That’s my line.”

Sam gives him an indulgent smile.  “You ready to get this whole thing over with?”

“What’s the plan?”

“Uncle Bobby is going to cast the Spell and give you a job you can actually complete.”

“The same Spell?”

Sam nods. 

Dean frowns.  

“What?”  Sam puts a hand on Dean’s chest.  “Short of a born Witch there’s nobody better then Uncle Bobby with magic.”

“I know.”  Dean slides his hand under Sam’s and weaves their fingers together.  “I just don’t want it to make things worse.”  He sighs.  “What if it fries my brain?”

“We’ve got to do something.”  Sam insists.  “You can’t keep going like this and John can’t knock you out every time you need to sleep.”

Dean closes his eyes.  There doesn’t seem to be any other options.

“We need to shower and have something to eat.”  Sam notes.

“No shower.”  Dean says automatically.  “I don’t want you slipping and falling.”

“Okay.  A bath.”  Sam bends down and brushes his lips over Dean’s forehead.  “Then we’ll go over the plan with John and Uncle Bobby.” 

“Okay.”

“Come on…”  Sam grins.  “Let’s get all soaped up and slippery together.” 

Dean beams at him.  “I like the sound of that.” 

An hour later they head into the front room squeaky clean and wearing satisfied smiles.  

“Well it’s about Damn time.”  Bobby teases.  “We thought you two might have gone down the drain.”  

Sam blushes and Dean flashes a broad grin. 

“Ahhh…”  Bobby grins from behind a cup of coffee.  “Young love.” 

Sam laughs and takes a seat at the table.  

Dean grabs the coffee pot and pours two cups.  He tests Sam’s and hands it to him.

“Thanks.”

Dean smiles.  “Do you want some breakfast?”

“We already ate.”  John nods toward the dirty dishes in the sink. 

Dean ignores him and gives Sam an expectant look.

“Pancakes would be great.”  Sam says.

“On it.”  Dean busies himself at counter. 

“You ready to get this thing done or what?”  John asks.  “We’ve been waiting for you to wake up for hours now.”

“Then you shouldn’t have punched me out Dad.”  Dean turns toward John.  “The Spell can wait a little longer.  I have to take care of Sam right now and that means breakfast.” 

John sits back and shakes his head impatiently. 

“There’s no way I’m getting zapped on an empty stomach.”  Dean sighs.  “And…the Spell will work better if I’m willing.”  He looks at Bobby for confirmation.  “Right?” 

“True.”

Dean raises an eyebrow at John.

John huffs.  “The sooner we get this done the better Son.”

“Sorry I screwed up Dad.”  Dean rubs the back of his neck.  “I hope I didn’t ruin things for you…with Kate.”

John frowns.  “Dean…”

“It was John’s idea.”  Bobby jumps in.  “Using the Spell to override the other mess.”

“Really?”  Dean looks at his Dad who shrugs.

“Yep.”  Bobby nods.  “We’ve got everything we need so when you two are ready we’ll get started and get this all behind us.”

“Is it going to work?”  Dean asks.  He’s not sure he wants to know what the odds are, but he can’t help himself. 

“I think it’s the best chance we’ve got.”  Bobby tells him.  

“Okay.”  Dean rubs his face.  “Thanks for coming to help.  Both of you.”

“Sure thing Son.”  John flashes a small smile. 

“Wouldn’t miss it.”  Bobby snarks. 

 


	26. Chapter 26

Sam bites his tongue and scans his lover for injury or pain.  He sees none.  It’s a relief.  

He wants to rush in and scoop Dean into his arms, but he can’t.  He doesn’t dare cross the boundary until Bobby gives him the all clear.  He shoots a look at his Uncle and waits.

Bobby stares intently at Dean.  

Dean eventually lifts his head and looks around the room.  He appears calm and collected.  There are no outward signs that he’s spent the last two hours wrapped in powerful magic.  His eyes brush over Sam, but give no hint of recognition.

Sam’s shoulders sag.  Bobby had told him that would happen, but it sucks just the same.  He doesn’t like being a stranger to the man he loves.       

“Dean?”  Bobby clears his throat.  “Are you okay Son?”

Dean blinks and gets to his feet.  “Yes, Sir.” 

Bobby leans forward and hands Dean a slip of paper. 

Dean takes the paper and reads it.  He nods at Bobby who hands him a pen.  He uses the floor to sign the paper and hands it back to Bobby.

Bobby folds it carefully and slips it into an envelope.  He seals the envelop and hands it back to Dean.  

Dean puts it in his jacket pocket.  

“Do you have any questions?”  Bobby asks.

“No, Sir.” 

Bobby nods and takes a deep breath.  He waves Sam forward.  

Sam steps up and gives Dean a friendly smile.  He’s not sure what else to do.  It feels awkward and he hates it.   

“This is Sam.”  Bobby says.  “He’ll be your Charge.”

Dean’s eyes sweep over Sam with a professional distance that makes him shiver.

“Take these too.”  Bobby hands Dean a map and a small bag Sam knows is filled with various weaponry. 

Dean stuffs the map into his back pocket.  He opens the bag and gives each weapon a thorough inspection.  He selects a knife and straps it to his belt.  He hefts a pistol, checks the safety, and tucks it into the inside pocket of his jacket.  He shoulders the bag and gives Bobby an expectant look.  

Bobby hands him the keys to the Impala.  “These are for the Black car out front.”  He tells him.  “She’s gassed up and ready to go.  There’s a spare gas in the trunk and some food and drinks in the cooler in the back seat.”

Dean nods and looks at Sam.  “Wait here.”

As soon as Dean is out the door Sam turns to Bobby.

Bobby raises his hands in defense.  “We knew this might happen.”

“I know.”  Sam grinds out.  “Tell me he’ll come back to me when its over Uncle Bobby.”

“He will Sam.”  Bobby insists.  “Just let him get this job done and the Spell will be out of his system.”

Sam runs a hand through his hair.  They don’t have any choice now anyway.  “Is John ready?” 

“Yep.”  Bobby blows out a breath.  “He’ll have your back the whole time.” 

“Thanks.”  Sam gives him a quick hug.  “I love you.”

“I love you too Son.”  Bobby pulls back and adjusts his hat.  “Take care of him.  Okay.”

Sam nods.  

Dean pokes his head in the front door.  “Ready?” 

“Yes.”  Sam turns and picks up his bag and the one they’d packed for Dean.  He takes one last look at his Uncle.

Bobby looks exhausted, but hopeful.

Sam gives him a small smile and follows Dean out the door.

Dean takes the bags from Sam when he steps out onto the porch.  “Wait here.”

Sam does as he’s told.    

Dean stows the bags in the back seat and opens the front passenger door.  He comes back up the steps and reaches a hand out for Sam.  

Sam takes hold and let’s Dean help him safely down the stairs.  

Dean walks him to the car and guides Sam into the front seat with a gentle hand on his head.

Sam smiles a little.  It feels like it’s been years since Dean helped him out of the Impala the same way when they’d first arrived at the cabin.  He can’t quite believe that it’s only been a few days.     

“Seatbelt.”  Dean directs and waits patiently until Sam clicks the belt in place. 

Sam leans back with a sigh.  It’s good to be back in Baby’s familiar comfort.  At least she’s unchanged. 

Dean closes the door and walks around the front of the car.  He pulls the Driver’s door open and tosses the map onto the dashboard.  He climbs inside and buckles up.  He cranks the engine and when the Impala purrs to life he flashes a satisfied smile.   

Sam covers a grin.  

Even when Dean can’t recognize his own lover he still knows his Baby.  

Sam can’t decide if he’s jealous or not.  He snorts.

“Something funny?”  Dean asks.  

Sam turns to him in surprise.  He hadn’t expected Dean to speak to him outside of the job.  He’d assumed that the Spell had made this a business only arrangement.  “Just an old joke.”  He studies Dean.  “How do you feel?” 

“Good enough.”

“Are we driving straight through?”

“No.”  Dean shakes his head and lifts his chin at the map.  “There are regular breaks planned.”  

Sam snags the map and opens it up.  

“It’s all marked out for us.”  Dean tells him.  “There’s a Diner we can stop at about half-way.”

“I see that.”  Sam says.  “Do you want me to navigate?”   

Dean nods and checks the mirrors.  

Sam studies the route.  “Take a left when we hit the highway.”


	27. Chapter 27

Dean pulls into the Diner’s half empty lot, turns the car around, and stops on the far side.  There’s a good field of view and multiple exits.  He nods in appreciation.  It will do.  He pulls into a spot that faces out toward the highway and shuts the engine down. 

“Are you worried about trouble?”  Sam asks.  

Dean sighs.  He’s always worried about trouble.  It’s what he does.  At least that’s what it feels like.  He turns to Sam and gives him a look.  “When we’re in there I need you to do exactly as I say.” 

“Okay.” 

“If things get out of control I want you to make a break for the car.”  Dean removes the keys from the ignition and hands them to Sam.  “Get her started up and wait for me.  Can you do that?”

Sam nods and tucks the keys into his shirt pocket. 

Dean surveys the area again.  He flicks his eyes between the Diner and the busy highway.   

“We don’t need to go in.”  Sam suggests.  “We could get something to go or just forget it and finish off the snacks.”

Dean thinks it over.  They’ve already stopped twice on the way here.  Once so Sam could hop out and take a leak with Dean guarding his back and once so Dean could do the same with Sam locked safely inside the Impala.  They haven’t had any trouble so far and Dean doesn’t want to take any unnecessary risks. 

“It’s no big deal.”  Sam insists. 

“I can practically hear your stomach gnawing on your spine.”  Dean points out.

Sam blushes. 

Dean tries not to stare.  His Charge is Damn adorable.  He shifts in his seat and rubs the back of his neck.  “This place is an authorized stop.  It’s safe and…”  His stomach rumbles.  

Sam chuckles.  “I guess that settles it.”  

Dean smirks, checks his weapon, and climbs out of the car.  He takes a pass by the front of the Diner and scopes out the entrance and exits.  He circles back to the car and opens the passenger side door. 

He reaches a hand out and helps Sam to his feet.  He takes Sam’s arm and steers him toward the Diner.  His Charge follows along without protest.  

Dean guides them inside and past the ‘Seat Yourself’ sign to a booth in the far corner near an exit.  

Sam slides in first and Dean follows.  

The booth is a tight squeeze, but he doesn’t mind.  It’s the first time they’ve been this close and it’s better then it should be.  The press of their shoulders and thighs is warm and comfortable.  He feels Sam relax against him and hides a smile.  

A Server brings them menus and glasses of ice water.  “Do you want to hear the specials?”

“No thank you.”  Dean answers for them both and quickly scans a menu.  “We’ll have a Bacon Cheeseburger with Onion Rings…”  He eyes Sam.  “And a Cobb Salad with the dressing and a plain grilled Chicken Breast on the side…”

“Perfect.”  Sam flashes a smile.

Somethings lurches in Dean’s gut.  It’s hot and familiar.  He stares at Sam.

Sam lifts a eyebrow.

Dean licks his lips.

“Anything else?”  The Server prods. 

“Uhh…”  Dean clears his throat.  “Two sodas and…”  He checks the desert list.  “Two slices of Cherry Pie…”

“Apple pie for me.”  Sam interrupts. 

Dean nods.  “Make that one slice of Cherry and one slice of Apple.”  He raises an eyebrow at Sam.  “Whipped Cream?”

“Of course.”  

“Got it.”  The wide-eyed Server bites his lip.  “Anything else?”

“Please bring everything at once.”  Dean says.  “Including the bill.”

“Sure.”  The Server snags the menus and departs.

Dean leans back and throws an arm across the back of the booth.  It’s all he can do to keep his hands to himself.  He’s desperate to grab Sam and find out how good it could be.  

He frowns.  It isn’t right.  This is a job.  He knows that and yet he can’t help but feel like Sam is more important to him then that.  That he knows him somehow.  

Dean distracts himself with another survey of the Diner.  There are nine customers in all, but only one sticks out.  A large gruff looking man seated in the corner booth at the opposite end of the Diner.  He looks like a man who’s see a thing or two.  

Sam takes a drink of water and fiddles with the napkin holder.  

Dean leans forward and rests his arms on the table.  “Is something bothering you?” 

“No.”  Sam shrugs.  “Why?” 

“That guy has been watching us.”  Dean nods toward the distant booth.  “I thought maybe he was creeping you out or something.” 

“He seems harmless enough.” 

“Right.”  Dean snorts.  

Sam raises an eyebrow.  “Do you know him?”   

“No.”  Dean replies truthfully, though the man looks familiar he can’t pinpoint why.  “I just recognize his type I guess.”

“Your type you mean?”

“Hey…”  Dean frowns.  “I fit in a Hell of a lot better than that guy.” 

“How so?”

Dean turns to Sam and flashes his most innocent and charming smile.  He knows it’s a solid weapon and it usually works like a charm.

Sam huffs.    

“It’s not my fault people fall for it.”  Dean says mater-of-fact.  Civilians and their misconceptions have worked in his favor more often than not.  He’s sure of it.  

“They see what they want to see.”  Sam notes. 

“I’m just saying…”  Dean looks at the man in the far booth.  “That guy is about as harmless as a Rattler and he looks it.”  He sighs.  “If he isn’t ready for trouble I’ll eat my hat.”

Sam chuckles.  “You don’t have a hat.”  

“How do you know?”  Dean challenges.  

“I guess you could be a closet Cowboy.”  Sam concedes.  “You’ve got the legs for it.”

“Come on…”  Dean grouses.  

“A little bit bowed.”  Sam grins.  “They give you an incredibly sexy walk.”  

“Jesus!”  Dean barks.  “Watch it Sam.”

“Why?”  Sam challenges.

“Because…”  Dean blows out a breath.  “You’re my Charge.”  

“Simple as that?”  Sam prods.

“Yes.”  Dean swallows hard.  They both need to remember it.  “We can’t…you know…”

“Don’t worry.”  Sam reassures.  “I know this is just a job for you Dean.”  

“Do you?”  Dean turns and levels Sam with a look.  “Because I’ve got to tell you Sam…”  He waves a hand between them.  “There’s something going on here and trust me I’d usually be all in, but right now…”  He turns away and takes a deep breath.  “My job is to get you home safe.”

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”  Sam grumbles.

“I’m not.”   Dean grumbles in return.  “Just hard as a Fuck.  Thank you very much.”

Sam blushes and squirms in his seat.

“Ha!”  Dean smirks. 

Sam groans and adjusts his jeans.  “Jerk!” 

“Bitch.” 

 


	28. Chapter 28

Sam sits back and basks in Dean’s nearness.  It feels happily normal.  Almost as if the madness of these last few days hadn’t happened at all.  

Dean bumps Sam’s shoulder.  “Food.”

Sam opens his eyes in time to see the Server arrive with their meal. 

Dean eyes the sloppy looking burger and rubs his hands together like a kid in a candy store.  The ring flashes bright Green. 

Sam rolls his eyes and reaches for his salad.

“Hold it.”  Dean picks up Sam’s fork and rummages through the large pile of greens.  He fishes out three Cherrie Tomatoes and four Cucumber chunks.  He slices them into bite sized pieces, tosses them back into the pile of lettuce, and slides the plate over to Sam.  He grabs the small plate of chicken and dices it up too. 

“Thanks.”  Sam says.  “How’s the burger?”

Dean licks grease off his fingers.  “Awesome!” 

“I’ll take your word for it.”   Sam looks out over the Diner.  He catches a glimpse of his Father-in-law and winks.

John shoots him an exasperated look. 

A few minutes later Sam is working on his pie when he feels Dean tense beside him.  “What?”  He looks around the Diner and nothing has changed.  “Are you still worried about that guy in the back?”

“No.”  Dean nods toward the parking lot.  “That guy.”

Sam turns to look in time to see a scruffy looking man stumble and catch himself against the hand rail near the front entrance.  “Isn’t it a bit early to be that drunk?”

“He could be trouble.” 

“Or a regular.”  Sam waves a hand at the counter.  “They don’t look worried.”

“Ya.”  Dean relaxes slightly.  “Just pissed.”  

The drunk stumbles up the concrete ramp and fumbles with the door.

“Hey!”  The Server calls toward the Kitchen.

“Ya?”  A man peaks out from behind the service window.  

“You better call your brother.”  The Server advises.  “Randy is here again.”

The man groans.  “Is he drunk?”

“Isn’t he always?”  The Server snarks.

“Finish you pie Sam.”  Dean reaches into his shirt and pulls out a handful of bills.  

Sam shovels in the last few bites bites of pie while Dean counts out enough to cover the bill and a generous tip. 

“Hey there Randy…”  The Server steps forward to greet the drunken man as he stumbles inside.  

“Hey…Liam.”  Randy slurs.  “How are you boy?”

“I’m good.”  The Server grabs the mans arm and tries to seat him on a stool at the counter.  “Why don’t you let me get you some coffee.”

“Na.”  Randy jerks his arm free and staggers past the counter stools toward Sam and Dean.  “I’ll have my usual…”  He rubs his face.  “In my booth.”

The Server rolls his eyes.  “It’s full right now.”

“It’s no problem.”  Dean jumps to his feet and Sam scrambles to follow. 

Randy blinks and huffs out a fetid breath.  

Sam wrinkles his nose at the stink of booze.

“Have a seat.”  Dean waves one hand at the booth and pushes at Sam with the other.  “It’s all yours.”

Sam quickly moves behind him.  He knows he must look ridiculous stuffed behind his lover’s smaller frame, but it’s what Dean needs from him right now so he goes with it. 

Randy studies them with bleary eyes.  “You don’t have to run off.”  He tells them.  “I don’t mind the company.”

“Thanks, but we have to get back on the road.”  Dean says. 

Sam fishes the keys for the Impala out of his shirt and holds them at the ready.

“Where you headed?”  Randy sways, but catches himself with a hand on the back of the booth effectively blocking their shortest escape route.

“We’re visiting family.”  Dean replies.  He changes course and toward the front door.  

Sam moves with him.  Careful to keep himself shielded from the drunk.

“Oh.”  Randy frowns.  “You two partners?”

“Brothers.”  Dean snaps.

“That’s great man!”  Randy grins.

Dean scowls and shifts his feet.  He drops his hand to his the knife on his belt.

Sam presses himself against Dean’s back.  “Easy.”  He whispers.  “He’s just a drunk.” 

Randy lurches forward and goes to give Dean a pat on the arm.  

Dean doges him, but backs right into Sam who automatically takes a step back.  

Sam’s foot catches on the raised platform under the stools at the counter and he loses his balance.  His feet tangle and he falls to the side.  He manages to catch himself on the counter, but his elbow somehow strikes a tray and flips a pot of hot Coffee into the air.  

“Look out!”  Dean shouts in alarm, but he’s too late. 

The carafe up ends and splashes burning hot liquid down the front of Sam’s shirt.  He hisses in pain and snatches the soaked cotton away from his skin.

Dean is at his side in an instant.  “Sammy are you okay?” 

Sam sucks in a breath.  He can’t believe he just did that.  His only job today was to stay safe and he just Fucked that up.  “I’m okay Dean.”    

“Hey kid…you alright?”  Randy staggers over.  His face creased with obvious concern.

Dean grabs the man by the front of his shirt, spins him around, and shoves him toward the booth they’ve just vacated.  

Randy flops into the seat in a graceless sprawl.  He frowns and tries to stand up.

“Stay!”  Dean barks and turns back to Sam.  His face is flushed and red.

Sam holds his soaked shirt away from his wet skin and reaches for Dean.  “Let’s get out of here.”

Dean grabs Sam by the elbow and steers him toward the door.  

It’s standing open.  Held by someone they can’t see.  

Dean doesn’t hesitate.  

Sam looks down as they rush past the opening and recognizes John’s boots.  “Thanks…Mister.” 

There’s no time to hear John’s reply.  

When they’re clear of the Diner Dean nearly throws Sam toward the Impala.  

Sam jogs over and jams the key into the lock.  He swings the door open and throws himself inside.  He stuffs the key into the ignition and slides over to the passenger seat. 

Dean drops in behind the wheel and starts the car without a word.  He buckles his seat belt, revs the engine, and taps his fingers impatiently while he scans the traffic for an opening.

Sam buckles in and braces himself for a fast takeoff.  

When the road opens up Dean slams the transmission into drive and stomps on the gas.   The big block engine roars in response and the Impala shoots out onto the highway.

 


	29. Chapter 29

“Well that sucked.”  Sam chuckles. 

Dean ignores him.  His hands grip the steering wheel so tight his knuckles have gone white.  He’s breathing is rapid and shallow.  He has no idea what’s happening to him, but whatever it is it can’t be good.  He takes a deep breath and tries to focus on the job. 

“Are you hurt bad?”  Dean flicks a glance at Sam. 

Sam grimaces.  “My chest stings and all I can smell is Coffee.”  

“Son-of-a-Bitch!”  Dean pounds the steering wheel.  

“I’m okay.”  Sam sighs.  “No permanent damage.”  He reaches across the seat and touches Dean’s arm.  “Listen…  

“Jesus!”  Dean gasps at the contact.  Sam’s touch is like gasoline on a fire that is already out of control.  “Don’t touch me!”

Sam yanks his hand away and Dean bites back a moan at the loss of contact.  He grits his teeth and stares straight ahead.  It’s all he can do to resist the urge to slam on the brakes, throw the kid in the backseat, and Damn the consequences. 

“Take a breath.”  Sam tells him.   

Dean scowls.

“Do it Dean.”  

Dean sucks in a deep breath and lets it out slow.  

“That’s good.”  Sam says.  “Keep breathing nice and easy…”

Sam’s voice washes over Dean.  It’s soothing, but it’s not enough.  There’s a need churning in the pit of Dean’s stomach that he can’t seem to ignore.

“Sammy…”  Dean licks his lips.  “I’m fine.”

“No you’re not.”  Sam insists.  “I can help you if you let me.”

“We can’t.”  Dean growls in frustration.  “You’re my Charge.” 

“Dean.”  Sam persists.  “I’m willing and I trust you.”

“You’re hurt and it’s my fault!”  Dean slams his hand on the steering wheel again.  “I’m suppose to protect you.”

“There was nothing you could have done.”  Sam points out.  “The Diner was perfectly safe and the Coffee thing was an accident.”

Dean shakes his head.

“It’s not your fault that guy was drunk off his ass.”  Sam says.  “No one could have planned for that and besides…”  He chuckles.  “Everything was fine until I tripped over my own stupid feet.” 

“I knocked you down.”  Dean grinds out. 

“It was an accident.”  Sam sighs.  “I was too close to you.  I should have known better then to crowd you like that.”

Dean wipes his face.  He’s sweating like a pig and he’s starting to feel lightheaded. 

“You need to pull over.”  Sam tells him.  “This…reaction is not going to go away on it’s own.”

The throbbing under Dean’s skin is intense and demanding.  He has no idea what to do.  

“You need relief.”  Sam prods.  

“Form what?”  

“It’s a side effect from the Sp…”  Sam frowns.  “Adrenaline.”

“That’s never happened to me before.” 

“It doesn’t really matter what’s causing it.”  Sam says.  “What matters is…it’s going to get worse if you don’t let me help you.”

“How?”  Dean swallows hard. 

“Dean…”  Sam sighs.  “Isn’t it obvious?”

“No way Sam.”  Dean shakes his head.  “You’re under my protection.”  He sets his jaw.  “I will not take advantage of you.”

“Trust me.”  Sam shifts in his seat and lets his legs fall open in invitation.  He moans obscenely and palms his cock.  “You won’t have to.”  

“Jesus!”  Dean jerks the Impala to the right, pumps the brakes, and slides the big car off the pavement onto a graveled patch.  He slams the Impala in park, turns the ignition off, and drops his forehead to the steering wheel with a groan. 

He’s so hot.  His skin feels like it’s about to melt off and his hands itch to take what Sam is offering.  He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to fight the need crawling through his veins.

Dean hears Sam unbuckle his seat belt.  He stays still, hands clenched around the steering wheel like a lifeline.  He knows he can’t deny this need.  If Sam lays a hand on him he’s lost.  

He pries his fingers from the steering wheel, fumbles for the door handle, and practically falls out of the car.  He scrambles to his feet and leans back against the fender.  

Dean gulps in air.  The cool breeze feels good on his overheated skin, but whatever is driving him won’t let go.  He clenches his fists and bows his head.   

Sam’s door squeaks. 

“Stay back Sammy.”  Dean barks. 

“No I won’t.”  Sam says.  He stalks around the hood of the car and stops much too close to Dean.  “We need to take care of you.” 

“I’ve got it under control.” 

“No you don’t.”  Sam nods toward Dean’s crotch. 

Dean drops his eyes and grinds hie teeth.  His worn jeans do very little to hide the rigid line of his cock.  The obvious wet spot doesn’t help either.  “Shit.” 

“If we don’t do something soon…”  Sam approaches with his hands up.  “The symptoms will only get worse.” 

Dean shakes his head in confusion.  “We have to get back on the road.”

“I know, but you can’t drive in that condition.”  Sam says reasonably.  “It’ll only take a few minutes to get you back to normal.  Just let me…” 

Dean spins away.  He falls forward, braces himself with his hands on the Impala and lets his head sag between his shoulders.  He drags in a ragged breath.  His heart pounds like crazy.

“Dean…”  Sam moves in behind him and places a hand on Dean’s waist.  

Sam’s touch is like a shot of Morphine. 

Dean’s knees buckle in relief.  “Sammy…”

Sam bends close and croons into his ear.  “It’s okay.”  He runs his hands around Dean’s stomach and tugs him back.  “I’ve got you.”

Dean is in no shape to argue.  He lets himself be drawn into Sam’s strong arms. 

Sam pulls him firmly against his chest and nuzzles the base of Dean’s neck.  

Dean moans and grips the warm metal of the car.  He’s no longer capable of refusing Sam, but he won’t allow himself to reach out.  He’s compromised himself enough already.

Sam moves a hand up and gently cups Dean’s cheek to lift his chin.

Dean lets his head falls back to rest on Sam’s shoulder.  He pants out a breath.    

“Relax.”  Sam whispers.  He keeps hold of Dean’s chin and ducks down to nip at his neck.

Pleasure spikes though Dean like lightening.  He moans.  

Sam runs a hand over Dean’s stomach and down to cup his sex.

Dean’s hips jerk.  “Please…”

“You have to help me.”  Sam strokes Dean’s fly. 

Dean shudders and braces himself with one hand while he frees his cock with the other.  

Sam works his hot mouth over the sensitive skin of Dean’s neck and wraps a hand around his straining erection.  “Are you ready?”

“Fuck yes!” 

“Then take what you need.”  

Dean tilts his hips back and thrusts froward. 

“That’s it.”  Sam whispers in his ear as he sucks and laves at Dean’s neck. 

Dean squeezes his eyes shut and concentrates on the feel of Sam’s hand working his length.  He grunts and thrusts into the tight grip. 

“That’s good…”  Sam coaxes.  “Just like that.”  He rubs Dean’s pre-cum around the tip of his cock and rocks his hips in a matching rhythm.  “Come on Babe.”

The driving need, the burning heat, and Sam’s rough demanding tone are more than Dean can stand.  He surges forward and let’s himself come with a long satisfied groan.   

Sam catches most of the mess in his hand and strokes Dean through it.  He plants a kiss just below Dean’s ear and releases his chin.

Dean sags forward.  He feels wrecked but in a good way.  “Thanks for saving the paint.”  He pants out.  “Appreciate it.”

“Of course.”  Sam chuckles.  “We don’t have time for you to stop and wash the car.”  

Dean barks a laugh.  “How do you know me so well?”  

Sam sighs, but doesn’t answer.  He gives Dean a final squeeze and let’s go of his cock. 

There’s a rustle of clothing and Sam hands Dean his Coffee stained T-shirt.  “Better get cleaned up and back on the road.” 

Dean snorts.  “Yes, Sir.” 

 


	30. Chapter 30

“How much farther?”  Dean whines.

“We’re almost there.”  Sam looks for the next mile marker and consults the map as if he hasn’t been down this back road a hundred times.  “Twenty-three miles to be exact.”  

“Finally.”  

Sam raises an eyebrow.  “Ready to get rid of me?”  

“No.”  Dean reaches for Sam’s hand and weaves their fingers together.  “Just want to finish the job and…”  He flicks a glance at Sam.  “Maybe see you again.”   

Sam smiles brightly.  “I’m in.”  

“I was hoping you’d say that.”  Dean flashes a grin.  “I want a chance to make it up to you.”

“What?”

“That whole mess at the Diner and…”  Dean blushes.  “The…after.”

“You mean the fact that you got a Handjob and left me hard?”  Sam teases.

Dean flushes.

“Hey…”  Sam smiles.  “I told you it’s okay.  We got you back on track and you took care of my very minor Coffee burn.”  He shrugs.  “It was a win win.”

“Sorry.” 

“Don’t worry about it.”

Dean nods.  “Maybe we can get together when there’s no job to get in our way.”

“That sounds perfect.”  Sam agrees. 

Dean squeezes his hand and they both sit back and watch the scenery fly by.

“Take a left…”  Sam eventually breaks the comfortable silence.  “Go two miles…turn right and then left at the break in the fence.” 

“Got it.” 

When they arrive Dean hops out of the Impala and has a quick look around.  Apparently satisfied that they’re in the right place he climbs the porch steps and knocks on the door.

Sam sits back and watches.

Jody opens the door and smiles.  She shows Dean her anti-possession tattoo and does the drill with the Silver coin. 

They chat for a moment and Dean heads back to the car.  He opens the passenger door and takes Sam’s hand.  

Sam follows him up the stairs and into the house.  

Jody is waiting in the living room. 

Sam winks at her and she flashes him a relieved smile.  “Hey Sam.”

“Hey Jody.”

Dean squares his shoulders and clears his throat.  “Will you accept delivery?” 

“Yes.”  Jody replies immediately.

Dean reaches into his pocket and produces the envelope Bobby gave him. 

Jody takes the envelope and rips it open.  She lays the slip of paper out on the Coffee table and picks up a pen.  She signs the document, folds the paper, and stuffs it back into the envelope.  She drops the envelope into a Brass bowl, adds a few pre-measured ingredients, and sets it aside.

Dean clears his throat.  “I hereby deliver my Charge.”  He nudges Sam forward and drops his hand.  “Safe and sound…as commissioned.”  

Jody smiles and fishes a large gold coin out of the front pocket of her jeans. 

Dean stretches his hand out flat.  

“I hereby accept delivery.”  Jody says formally.  “Thank you for a job well done.”  She drops the Gold coin into Dean’s hand and steps back.  

Dean flicks a glance at Sam.

“I’ll be okay Dean.”  Sam tells him.  

Dean nods and curls his fingers around the coin.

The envelope in the Brass bowl immediately bursts into flames.  The paper burns brightly and in seconds nothing is left but ash.     

Sam looks up from the bowl.

Dean is frozen in place.

Sam shoots Jody a questioning look.

“I don’t know Sam.”  Jody frowns.  “That should have worked.” 

“It did.”  Bobby huffs and steps out from behind his office door followed immediately by John. 

Sam swallows hard.  “Are you sure?” 

Bobby nods.  “That Spell was Damn perfect.” 

“Just give it a minute.”  John suggests.  “It might need time to…”  He moves closer to his Son and studies Dean with a critical eye.  “Work through his system.” 

Sam grimaces.  

“Maybe you should talk to him.”  Jody suggests.

Sam takes a steadying breath.  “Dean?”   

Dean slowly lifts his head and blinks in confusion.  “Sammy?” 

“Dean!?”  Sam surges forward and throws his arms around his lover.

Dean pulls him in close.  “I’m good.”  He blows out a breath.  “The burn and the hum…they’re gone.”

Sam nods.  This is his Dean.  He can feel it. 

Dean reaches up to wipe the tears from Sam’s cheeks.  “I’m okay Sammy.”  He says gruffly.  “I’m me.” 

Sam looks into Dean’s green eyes.  “I know.”

“You boys did real good.”  Bobby chuckles.  “We’re proud of you.” 

John pulls them both into a rough hug.  He pats them awkwardly on the back before stepping away. 

Sam blinks in surprise.  

Dean just beams.  

John gives them an embarrassed smile.

Jody sniffs.  “You boys…I…”  She shakes her head and gives them both a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

Sam presses into Dean’s side.  “Thank you.”  He sniffs and smiles at his family.  “All of you.”

“Hell Son…”  Bobby flushes and adjusts his hat. 

“He means it’s what we do.”  Jody swats Bobby on the arm.  “And don’t ever scare us like that again.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”  Dean grins.  

Sam blows out a breath.

“On that note…I’d better take care of that book.”  Bobby grumbles and heads back to his office.

John clears his throat. 

“Right.”  Jody hides a smile.  “John you give Bobby a hand and you two get cleaned up for Dinner.”

Suddenly it’s just the two of them.  

Dean chuckles and looks up at Sam.  “Hey Honey.”  

“Stop it.”  Sam rolls his eyes.  “This little episode won’t be funny for at least six-months.”  He pulls Dean in and sighs.  “I really thought I was going to lose you.”

“No way Sammy.”  Dean presses his face into Sam’s chest.  

Sam heaves a sigh.  “How much to you remember?” 

“It felt like I knew you today.”  Dean says.  “Even when my brain said you were just a job.”  

“Ya?”

“It’s was totally weird.”  Dean grimaces.  “At least the other parts of the Spell I was still mostly me.”

“I hated today.”  Sam confesses.  “You not knowing me was the worst thing that happened all week.”

“Worse the me holding your hand while you were taking a dump?”

Sam snorts.  “If we never do that again it will be too soon.” 

“Tell me about it.”  Dean chuckles and waves a hand under his nose.  “I barely survived it.”

Sam laughs and it feels good.  “I missed you Babe.”

“Ya?”  Dean grins up at him.  “You’d better.”

“Now what?”  

Dean shrugs.  “Remember that thing you did for me this afternoon?”

Sam raises an eyebrow.

“How about I pay you back?”

 


	31. Epilogue

Adam stands on the back porch and watches Sam and Dean.  

They’re in one of Uncle Bobby’s garages working on a big Black car.  It’s probably the Impala he’s heard so much about.  He’s supposed to go out and say ‘Hello’, but he’s not sure. 

His Mom puts a hand on his shoulder.  “Don’t think so much.”  She smiles.  “They’re going to love you.”

“I don’t know.”  Adam grumbles.  

“Go on.”  She gives him a little nudge.  “I’m sure they’re a little nervous too, but you guys will figure it out.”

“Come on Mom.”  Adam shrugs her hand off.  “They don’t want to hang out with some kid.”

“You aren’t ‘some kid’.”  His Mom replies patiently.  “You’re going to be their Brother soon.”

“That doesn’t mean they want me around.”  Adam insists.  “They’re like…10 years older than me.” 

“Adam.”  His Mom grips his shoulders, turns him around, and brushes his hair back form his face.  “None of you have ever had a Brother before so I’m sure you’ll have to be patient with each other, but…”  She nods toward the garage.  “Don’t you want to be in on that?”

He glances over at the garage where Sam and Dean are busy bumping shoulders and laughing.  He sighs.  

Adam’s always wanted to be one of those guys.  The kind of guy that fits in everywhere and that people want to talk to. 

He huffs and stares at his feet.  He knows he’s too nerdy and too quiet to hang out with guys like Sam and Dean.  Cool guys don’t hang out with nerdy kids like him.

“Hey.”  His Mom lifts his chin.  “They’re going to love you.  Just like John.”

Adam crosses his arms over his chest.  He knows his Mom is happy with John and he’s glad for her.  He likes John a lot too.  Even though he’s kind of gruff and serious most of the time and he isn’t like his friend’s Dads at all.  It’s almost like John doesn’t know what Dads are supposed to do, but he’s getting better and since Adam never had a Dad before they’re both kind of working on it.  

He looks at Sam and Dean again.  

John had told him how they were partners and ‘partners’ which Adam had to ask about and had been totally embarrassed to learn that they were Gay.  He’d never met any Gay guys before.  At least not guys that were married to each other and going to be his Brothers.  It was kind of a lot to take in. 

Sam and Dean traveled all over the country doing Private Investigation stuff and that sometimes if they needed something for a case John told him he might have to go and help out.  Adam had thought that sounded pretty cool.  He can’t imagine why Sam and Dean would want anything to do with a kid.

“Just give them a chance.”  His Mom gives him a knowing smile.  “That’s all I ask.”

Adam reluctantly accepts her quick hug.  He squares his shoulders and stomps down the steps toward the garage.  He manages to make it across the yard before he looses his nerve.  He slumps against the open door frame and peeks at them form under his bangs.

Dean looks up and elbows Sam. 

Sam smiles.  “Hey Adam!”

“Hey…guys.”  

Sam nudges Dean.  “You owe me five bucks.” 

Dean groans and digs a five dollar bill out of his front pocket.  He slaps it into Sam’s hand.  He shrugs and grins at Adam.  “I thought you’d crack sooner.”

Adam frowns.  

“The old folks.”  Dean explains.  

“You’ve been hiding out all day.”  Sam points out

Adam blushes, but doesn’t deny it.

“Can you blame him?”  Dean chuckles.  

Sam shoulder bumps him.  “You are pretty intimidating.” 

“Me?”  Dean huffs.  “I’m an approachable guy.”  He grins at Adam.  “Aren’t I?”

Adam snorts.

“Maybe you should dial it down Dean.”  Sam suggests.

“Nope.”  Dean shakes his head.  “He might as well know what he’s getting into.” 

“You’re impossible.”  Sam rolls his eyes.  “Jerk.”

“Bitch.”  Dean leans over and kisses Sam. 

Adam drops his eyes.  He’s totally mortified.  Lovey-dovey stuff always makes him uncomfortable no matter who’s doing it. 

“Don’t worry kid.”  Dean says.  “You’ll get the hang of us.”

Adam pinches his mouth shut.  He has no idea what to say.

“So.”  Dean rubs the back of his neck.  “What’s up?”

Adam rolls his eyes.  “I thought…maybe…”  He scuffs the gravel with the toe of his sneaker.  “I’d come and see what you guys were doing.” 

“Your Mom sent you out to get to know us huh?”  Dean teases.

“Ya.”  Adam admits.

Dean shrugs.  “That’s cool.” 

“What he means is…”  Sam says.  “We’ve been looking forward to meeting you for a long time.” 

Adam raises a skeptical brow.  “Really?”

Sam smiles.  “It’s pretty cool to have a Brother.”   

Adam bites his lip.

“Okay kid.”  Dean grimaces.  “What’s eating you?”

Adam shuffles his feet.  “Nothing.” 

“Ya right.”  Dean snorts.  

“Dean…”  Sam warns.

“Fine.”  Adam interrupts.  “I know I’m way younger than you guys.  Okay?  And…you probably have better things to do.”  He sighs and looks away.  “So…it’s cool if you don’t want to hang out.  I’ll be fine on my own.”  He turns to escape.  “Just tell Mom I tried.”  

“Whoa…”  Dean calls after him.  “Nobody said we didn’t want to hang out.” 

Adam turns back and slumps against the door frame.  He crosses his arms and waits. 

“Maybe we should all just give it a try.”  Sam takes a deep breath.  “Being Brothers is new to all of us.” 

“Adam is going to be family.”  Dean scoffs.  “That’s all I need to know.”

Sam raises an eyebrow.  “There’s more to it than a announcement Dean.”  

Dean frowns and then looks at Adam.  “Do you want to be our Brother or not?”

Adam flushes.  “That depends on what you mean by Brother.”  He shapes the word in air-quotes and then stuffs his hands under his arms. 

“Well for one thing there’s no Damn air-quotes in this family.”  Dean growls.  “There’s no half-assed step-sibling Bullshit around here either.” 

Adam squares his shoulders and glares.  

“Easy Dean…”

“I’ve got this Sammy.”  Dean looks Adam in the eye.  “Once you’re in this family…you’re in.  No matter what happens.” 

Adam blinks.  “Even if John and Kate don’t work out?”

“We’ll be there for you Adam.”  Sam says firmly.  

“You cool with that?”  Dean prods. 

“Ya.”  Adam swallows hard.  “I guess so.” 

“Well alright then.”  Dean flashes a grin.  “We better get started on your training.”

“Brother training?”  Adam squeaks.

“Ya.”  Dean says matter-of-fact.  “No Brother of mine is going to get his ass kicked at school or stand around with his thumb up his butt when he could…”

“Dean.”  Sam sighs.  “You have to give him a minute to process.”

Dean crosses his arms.  “Winchesters…”

“And Singers.”  Sam adds. 

“Right.”  Dean nods.  “Winchester and Singers step in when it’s necessary.  It’s what we do.”

“I know how to fight.”  Adam straightens and grins at them.  “I’ve been taking Karate since I was like…five.”

“Okay.”  Dean grins.  “But, what makes you think we’re going to teach you how to fight fair?”

Adam gapes.

“Fair fights are for Heroes and Idjits.”  Dean declares.  

Sam chuckles.  “I’m going to tell Uncle Bobby you quoted him.”

“I stand by it.”  Dean sniffs.  “A fair fight is the quickest way to get dead.”

Sam huffs.  “Now you’re quoting John.”

Dean waves a hand.  “I go with what works.”    

Adam tilts his head and frowns at them.  “Dead huh?  I thought you guys were Private Investigators or something.”  

Sam elbows Dean.

“Okay so not…dead…”  Dean amends.  “A fair fight is the quickest way to get…your ass beat.” 

Adam stares at them and they stare right back.  

There’s something they’re not saying.  He can feel it, he just can’t imagine what it is.

“Well?”  Dean prods.

“I guess I could learn some new techniques.”  Adam says.

“Jesus Sammy.”  Dean grumbles.  “He sounds just like you.”

“Well brilliance and an extensive vocabulary do run in the family.”  Sam chuckles.

“Oh my God Adam.”  Dean rolls his eyes.  “I hope you’re here to save me from the world’s biggest Nerd.”

Adam barks a laugh. 

Sam heaves an exaggerated sigh.  “Dean…” 

“Yes, Dear?”

“I’m bigger than you.” 

“And?” 

Sam sniffs.  “Just a friendly reminder.”

Dean snorts.  

Adam clears his throat.  “So…no Karate?”

“Today we have other priorities.”  Sam tells him.

“Yes.”  Dean intones.  “Come Young Skywalker…you have much to learn.”

Adam grimaces.  “Yoda?  Really?”  

“What?”  Dean’s eyes narrow.

“Yoda’s cool and all, but…”  Adam shrugs.  “I hope you’re not going to quote him all the time.”

“Not all the time.”  Dean grumps.  

Adam grins.  “I prefer Star-Lord to Luke.”  He takes a deep breath and steps into the garage.  “Peter Quill is way funnier and there’s none of the mystical Force crap.”

Dean just blinks at him.

“He’s got a point.”  Sam laughs.  “The Force is kind of hokey.”

“Jesus.”  Dean scowls.  “I’m surrounded by Heathens!”  

Sam punches him in the arm.

“Fine.”  Dean huffs.  “I’ll keep the Star Wars references to a minimum.  Okay?”

Adam grins.

“So…”  Dean rubs his hands together.  “What do you want to do first?”

“I don’t know.”  Adam replies truthfully.  He’s totally out of his element, but it seems pretty awesome so far.

“Well than I say we go big.”  Dean declares.

Sam frowns.  “Kate may not like it.”

“She’s okay with it.”  Dean relies.  “I talked to her about it already.”

“About what?”  Adam’s imagination slams into overdrive.

“Target practice.” 

“No way!”  Adam blurts.  “John said you might take me, but…”  He blows out an excited breath.  “Really?”

“Ya.”  Dean nods.

Sam gives him a look.

“What?”  Dean huffs. 

“Are you sure we aren’t going to lose Brother privileges over this?”  Sam asks.  “Kate’s a hardcore Momma Bear.  She might kick our asses.”

“We can’t let our Brother…our younger Brother…loose in this world without some protection.”  Dean argues.  “Learning to shoot is a lifesaving skill.”

Sam crosses his arms. 

“It’s not like we’re rolling him a Joint or taking him to Fight Club or something Sam.” 

Sam sighs.  “Rationalize all you want Dean.”

“Come on Sammy.”  Dean prods.  “You know you want to.” 

“Ya…”  Adam joins in.  “Come on Sammy.”  

Sam rolls his eyes.  “It’s ‘Sam’.” 

Adam blushes.  “Sorry.”  

“Just ignore him Adam.”  Dean chuckles.  “He’s just being sensitive because he’s not the youngest anymore.”

Adam looks at Sam makes a face.  He looks at Dean who winks at him.  

“Sam…”  Dean puts his hands on his hips.  “What kind of Big Brothers would we be if we didn’t get the youngest in trouble with Mom at least once a day?”

“Fine.”  Sam throws up his hands.  “But I’m blaming you if someone looses an eye.”

Dean smirks.  “Fair enough.”    

“Cool.”  Adam bounces on his toes.  “When do we get to go?”

“Right now.”  Dean replies.  “You never know when a Zombie Apocalypse might crop up.” 

“Or an infestation of Killer Rabbits.”  Adam deadpans.  

“Or Twi-Hards.”  Dean chuckles. 

Adam snickers.  “Or Rats of Unusual Size.” 

“Or Clowns.”  Sam shivers. 

“Or evil Leprechauns…or Gremlins…or Chucky!”

“Damn Adam.”  Dean chuckles.  “I guess we don’t have to worry about your cultural education.”

Adam smiles proudly.  

“Well that’s a relief.”  Sam says dryly. 

“Come on little Brother.”  Dean thumps Adam on the shoulder.  “Let’s go shoot the Shit out of some cans.”

DONE 

Thank you for reading.  I hope you enjoyed it!

Thank you Kripke and Co., J2, the Writers and Staff for bringing Supernatural to life.


End file.
